Rencontres
by Louise Malone
Summary: 3 couples, 3 rencontres! fic essentiellement sur Bella et Edward. COMPLETE.
1. prologue

Voici une fic en 3 chapitres: chaque chapitre raconte la rencontre d'un couple, celui d'Emmett et Rosalie, puis celui de Jasper et Alice et pour finir Edward et Bella.

C'est court et léger, c'est juste pour faire sourire, et rêver un peu.

J'espère que vous aimerez!


	2. le sauveur de chaton

_**ndla: dans cet OS, James et Royce sont un peu machos, moqueurs et arrogants, mais ils sont aussi trés compétants et humains, ils ne sont pas des ordures, Rosalie ne risque rien avec eux.**_

_**Rosalie PDV**_

Ca m'arrive souvent.

Trop souvent.

C'est même souvent plusieurs fois par jour.

Je crois que tous les médecins , internes, infirmiers, aides-soignants, brancardiers, manip radios, administratifs et j'en oublie, de sexe masculin de cet hôpital m'ont draguée un jour ou l'autre, avec plus ou moins de subtilité et de gentillesse.

Il y a eu aussi quelques filles.

Mais c'est NON pour tout le monde.

Je ne sors pas avec des collègues de boulot.

A cet argument, un sacré nombre de gars ont répondu:

« Ah mais t'en fais pas, je suis marié, je veux juste du sexe »

Que répondre à ça?

Que justement, non, je ne veux pas de sexe. Que j'en ai trop eu dans ma vie.

Parce que le sexe, parfois, peut donner l'illusion d'être aimée.

Mais que moi, mon drame, c'est que justement, on ne m'aime pas: on me désire.

Jamais aucun gars ne m'a proposé autre chose que du sexe.

J'étais un trophée à afficher à leur tableau de chasse.

Un beau trophée.

Et je ne veux plus jamais être ça.

Résultat des courses: aucune relation depuis 4 ans.

Ce qui tombe bien, vu que je suis interne pédiatrie urgentiste, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour autre chose.

Je suis en stage aux urgences au Seattle's children Hospital depuis 6 mois et je crois que ceux qui bossent ici ont comprit qu'ils peuvent laisser tomber l'affaire avec moi.

C'est un peu plus facile, mais guère parce qu'il reste encore les autres: patients, parents, pompiers, policiers…

Et beaucoup essayent, ou alors il y a les regards.

Je me suis blindée, du coup, forcément.

J'ai acquis la réputation d'être de glace, ce que je ne suis pas, mais à présent, on me surnomme Titanic. Comme en plus je préfère me faire appeler Rose que Rosalie…

Mais je 'en moque.

Moi ce que j'aime, c'est mon métier.

Soigner des enfants c'est-ce qui me fait tripper.

Le reste, je m'en fiche.

Bon, ce n'est pas exactement vrai, parce que je voudrais bien, moi aussi, être aimée pour moi-même.

C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'aime, chez les enfants.

Eux m'apprécient pour ce que je suis, ils se moquent que je sois blonde, belle, que j'ai des seins comme ceci ou un postérieur comme cela…

Les enfants me renvoient une image positive de moi-même, pas juste des désirs sexuels plus ou moins assumés, plus ou moins pervers.

Aujourd'hui je suis affiliée aux sorties en ambulances.

Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère mais ça fait partie du travail, alors je le fais avec minutie et sérieux.

Il est 10h 16 et voilà mon bipeur qui vibre. Je sursaute et me précipite vers l'accueil, fourrant au passage mes dossiers dans les bras de Victoria qui soupire mais sait bien ce qu'il en est.

« Bon courage Rose!: »

« Merci Vic, occupe toi bien du petit Liam! »

Je cours vers l'ambulance et ignore Royce qui me tend la main pour m'aider à monter.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je suis mince, souple, sportive et je mesure 1m72.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de commenter:

« Moi j'aime les femmes autonomes et sportives! »

Idiot, va!

James en rajoute:

« Moi j'aime les beaux culs et les nichons de rêve, le reste je m'en fou! »

Les deux abrutis éclatent de rire et je les ignore.

Je suis à l'arrière avec les deux andouilles, c'est bien mon jour de chance tiens…

Alors j'ouvre la fenêtre de plexiglas qui nous sépare du conducteur:

« Hey, Gareth, on va sur quoi? »

« Enfant de 8 ans victime de brulures au second degré pour toi Rosalie, il y a un incendie sur la 8° avenue et de nombreux blessés pour James et Royce »

James et Royce se calment, du coup, et comme moi, enfilent des gants et préparent du matériel.

Ils sont internes en chirurgie, c'est moi seule qui vais m'occuper de l'enfant.

L'ambulance freine et James ouvre la porte.

Je saute à terre et tout de suite l'ambiance me prend aux tripes.

Il y a beaucoup de monde.

Il y a déjà 3 ambulances et un camion de pompier à l'échelle déployée.

Un immeuble de petite taille (il ne doit pas y avoir plus de 4 étages) est en feu.

Tout de suite, j'avise l'enfant dont je dois m'occuper: un petit garçon sanglote dans les bras d'un pompier.

Je me précipite vers eux:

« Rosalie Hale interne en pédiatrie, je vais me charger de l'enfant! »

« Ok, je l'installe là! »

Me dit le pompier.

Le petit garçon s'accroche au pompier mais celui-ci réagit bien:

« Ecoute Tyler, mon travail à moi c'était de sortir du feu, et le travail du Docteur Hale c'est de te soigner, elle va faire ça très bien et moi je vais sauver d'autres personnes, d'accord? »

Le petit Tyler pleure encore mais me laisse lui enlever son tee shirt:

« Je veux que tu sauves ma Nessie! »

« C'est qui Nessie? »

« C'est mon chat! »

Le pompier tape dans la main de Tyler:

« J'y vais! »

Je me doute qu'il dit ça pour encourage le gamin: il ne va pas retourner dans le brasier pour sauver un chat, c'est bien trop dangereux.

Je m'occupe du petit, je l'ausculte, examine ses brulures.

Heureusement, tout est rassurant: il tousse mais n'a pas de sifflement à l'auscultation pulmonaire, donc un peu d'oxygène sera suffisant, et il a quelques brulures au second degré aux jambes et sur l'avant bras gauche, mais rien qui ne sera soigné en quelques jours avec du tulle gras et de la biafine.

J'applique le masque à oxygène sur le visage de Tyler qui me fixe de ses grands yeux noirs.

« Allez mon bonhomme, plus de peur que de mal, on va aller à l'hôpital et je te ferai des pansements, tu sais on a des bandages Spiderman!

Il me sourit à travers ses larmes et je lui souris en retour.

Et soudain un homme sur précipite sur lui:

« TYLER! Oh tu va bien! Mon chéri! »

Le petit repousse le masque à oxygène et s'exclame:

« PAPA! PAPA! Le pompier est allé chercher Nessie! J'ai peur pour elle papa! »

Tyler se remet à pleurer dans les bras de son père qui le serre contre lui.

Comme il va bien, je n'insiste pas pour remettre le masque à oxygène.

James arrive et tape sur l'épaule du père de Tyler:

« Monsieur, votre femme a reprit connaissance, elle va mieux on va la transporter à l'hôpital, elle est hors de danger! »

Le père de Tyler le remercie et je me sens soulagée pour cette famille.

Et je vois Tyler ouvrir de grands yeux:

« NESSIE! Papa regarde! »

Je me retourne en même temps que le père de Tyler et vois le pompier de tout à l'heure arriver avec un chaton dans les bras.

Le chat est blanc et noir et parait groggy.

Le pompier s'agenouille devant Tyler:

« Ta chatte est une maligne, elle s'était cachée derrière l'armoire! Elle n'est pas brulée!»

Je suis stupéfaite: ce pompier a risqué sa vie pour sauver le chat de ce petit garçon.

Je suis aussi admirative: quelle empathie, quel courage, quelle générosité!

Tyler et son père caressent et embrassent la chatte, qui ne réagit pas beaucoup.

Le pompier s'empare alors du masque à oxygène et l'applique sur le museau du chaton.

Je ris et pleure en même temps.

Tyler parle à la petite bête qui réagit enfin et tousse avant de se blottir contre l'enfant.

Le père de Tyler nous remercie, le pompier et moi.

Puis le père de Tyler amène son fils embrasser sa maman et la rassurer avant qu'elle ne soit amenée à l'hôpital.

Je regarde le pompier.

Il a ôté son casque et une partie de son matériel de protection.

Il est grand, brun, bouclé avec des yeux bleus d'enfant.

Pourtant ce n'est pas un enfant, il doit avoir dans les 30 ans, mais son regard,ses boucles, son sourire, ses fossettes, son air joyeux, lui donnent un aspect enfantin.

Et il me sourit en me regardant bien en face.

« On a fait du bon boulot, hein? »

« Oui, en effet! »

Je lui tends la main:

« Rosalie Hale , interne en pédiatrie au Seattle's children Hospital! »

« Emmett Cullen, pompier à la 3° brigade! »

Il me serre la main et je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard du sien, sous le charme.

Mais Royce arrive et m'interpelle:

« Hé, Titanic, on y va! »

Je me sens rougir et je baisse la tête, honteuse.

Royce insiste:

« Oh tu m'entends Titanic?! »

Je dis au pompier, sans le regarder:

« Désolée je dois y aller »

Je me dirige vers l'ambulance , me sentant plus mal que depuis des années.

Ma gorge est douloureuse.

Habituellement soit je réplique vertement à des gars comme Royce , soit je les ignore.

Royce doit sentir que là, je suis vulnérable, parce qu'il en rajoute une couche, se pensant sans doute très drôle:

« Bon, Titanic est là, la température va chuter, remarque on a bien fait de t'emmener sur les lieux d'un incendie! »

James secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ne me défend pas mais au moins il n'en rajoute pas, c'est déjà ça.

Je m'apprête à m'installer aux côtés de Tyler, mais j'entends une voix sourde:

« Comment tu as appelé la jeune fille? »

Royce couine, impossible de le dire autrement:

« Mais je »

Je me tourne , synchro avec James, pour voir le pompier, enfin, Emmett, debout face à Royce, menaçant et visiblement en colère. Il domine Royce de presque une tête et Royce, pourtant plutôt baraqué, parait tout fragile à côté de lui:

« Ecoute moi bien minable, je suis capable d'aller chercher un chat dans un immeuble en flammes alors je suis capable de défendre les personnes vulnérables, peu importe la manière, donc je te conseille de faire attention à la façon dont tu t'adresses à une jeune fille OK? »

Royce se tasse sur lui-même:

« Oui oui, mais c'était juste une plaisanterie… »

« Ca fait rire que toi! »

Royce monte et s'installe sans moufter au fond de l'ambulance.

Je regarde Emmett en souriant:

« Merci! Mais je ne suis pas vulnérable! »

Il me sourit, d'un grand sourire heureux:

« Dommage! »

Il me fait un clin d'œil tandis que James referme les portes.

Ni Royce ni James ne desserrent les dents de tout le trajet et je me concentre sur Tyler et son chat.

« Je te jure que personne ne mettra Nessie dehors, au besoin, je la planquerai dans mon vestiaire! »

Nessie a l'air d'avoir bien récupéré: elle s'endort dans les bras de James.

A l'hôpital je termine de m'occuper de Tyler, puis je vaque à d'autres occupation.

Je suis à nouveau appelée dans l'après-midi, pour donner les premiers soins à un bébé très pressé qui est né dans la voiture de ses parents sur l'autoroute.

Mais le bébé va très bien, tout comme sa mère, seul le père parait sacrément secoué par l'aventure.

Et puis, alors qu'il me reste encore une heure de garde, Victoria me tape sur l'épaule:

« Hey, Rose, on te demande à l'accueil! »

« Qui ça? »

« Un gars »

Je me dirige vers le comptoir, persuadée de voir le père d'un de mes petits patients.

Mais je me statufie sur place en voyant un homme très grand et plutôt massif.

Je vois des boucles brunes, mais je ne distingue pas son visage, mon cœur bat à toute allure, pourvu que ce soit Emmett…

Il tourne la tête vers moi et nos regards se rencontrent.

C'est bien lui.

Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer en un immense sourire, qu'il me rend bien.

Je ne marche plus: je vole jusqu'à lui!

Au passage j'entends une infirmière rire:

« Tiens, donc, elle est capable de sourire à quelqu'un ayant plus de 12 ans, finalement! »

Mais je m'en fiche, mais alors, totalement.

« Salut »

« Salut…Hum, dis moi je…Enfin, voilà, j'ai deux places pour le matche des Seattle Mariners de ce soir, alors je me demandais si ça te dirais qu'on y aille ensemble? »

Oui oui oui oui oui!

« Euh, pourquoi pas, c'est à quelle heure? »

« 21h00! »

« Je finis dans une heure, on peut y aller direct si tu veux! »

« On aura pas le temps de manger, mais les hot dogs du stade sont super bons! »

« Génial! »

« Je t'attends là alors! »

Il est prêt à passer une heure sur une chaise de la salle d'attente pour m'attendre.

Je retourne en consultation, un sourire figé sur mes lèvres.

Victoria me demande:

« T'aime le base ball toi maintenant? »

« J'en ai horreur! »

Elle rit et me dit:

« T'as raison, un gars comme lui mérite quelques sacrifices! »

Enfin mon heure arrive et je me change en un temps record.

Heureusement, j'ai opté pour un jean ce matin.

Quand je vais le rejoindre, Emmett est assis sur une petite chaise avec un gamin d'environ 3 ans sur les genoux, et encadrés par deux autres, ils regardent un dessin animé sur l'écran de la salle d'attente et rient tous les 4 comme des fous.

Mon cœur bat plus fort encore.

Emmett me voit et pose le petit sur la chaise.

Il passe la main dans les cheveux du gamin et dans ceux de la fillette puis il tape dans la main du garçon:

« Allez les loupiots, je dois y aller, remettez vous vite! »

Ils me rejoint en leur faisant des signes de la main et nous courons ensuite vers le métro.

Il est bondé et on ne peut guère parler.

Arrivés au stade on entre (j'aurais du m'en douter) sans faire la queue, en passant par l'entrée de service, ou se trouvent des pompiers, qu'Emmett salue.

On grimpe s'asseoir et au passage il nous achète des hot dogs et des boissons.

Nous voilà enfin assis et on doit crier pour se parler:

« Tu vas voir, ils sont géniaux cette saison! »

On échange des banalités mais c'est agréable.

Etre avec Emmett est agréable.

L'ambiance est vraiment bonne et je ne vois pas le match passer.

En repartant Emmett me fait passer par un raccourci, et nous reprenons le métro:

« Je te raccompagne Rose, il est tard »

« Ok, c'est sympa! »

« C'est mon deuxième prénom! »

« Ca te va bien! »

« Merci, mais en fait c'est Carlisle, mon second prénom! »

Et là, ça fait tilt dans ma tête:

« Carlisle…Comme Carlisle Cullen? Tu as un lien de parenté avec lui? »

Il sourit, naturel:

« Oui, c'est mon père! »

Ouah. Le docteur Carlisle Cullen est un neurochirurgien très connu, je l'ai vu une fois pour la consultation d'un de mes petit patient, il y a environ 3 mois et j'avais été impressionnée par son professionnalisme et sa gentillesse envers les enfants.

En fait, qu'il soit le père d'Emmett n'est pas si étonnant: tous les deux sont à la fois rigoureux, professionnels et très humains.

Je ne veux pas paraitre intéressée alors j'embraye:

« Tu as des frères et sœurs? »

« Oui un frère et une sœur, et toi? »

« Un frère jumeau, qui prépare une thèse d'histoire, je ne le vois que à moitié enseveli sous une tonne de papiers! »

Ca fait rire Emmett, et il a à nouveau l'air d'avoir 10 ans.

Je me lance:

« Tu as quel âge? »

« 29 ans depuis peu, je n'ose pas te demander le tien? »

« Je n'ai rien à cacher: je vais en avoir 26 dans quelques jours »

On arrive à ma station et on se retrouve vite devant ma porte. Je sors ma clé de mon sac et ma lance:

« Tu…Tu veux monter prendre un dernier verre? »

A mon immense surprise il refuse de la tête en souriant.

Je suis incroyablement dépitée.

Et triste.

Il…Ne veut pas de moi.

Je…Oh bon sang ce que ça peut faire mal…

Mais il me prends dans ses bras et dépose un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres:

« On a tout le temps Rose, j'ai envie qu'on apprenne à se connaitre, d'accord? »

Ouah, je…Ca m'arrive! A moi! Un gars veut un autre rencard avec moi!

Je lui souris:

« Oh oui, bien sur! »

« On se fait un ciné demain? »

« Je finis à 15 heures, normalement »

« Moi j'ai 24 heures de repos… Je viens te chercher à la sortie du boulot, OK? »

« Oh oui! »

Je rentre chez moi totalement euphorique.

J'ai un rendez-vous.

Avec un sauveur de chaton…

.

.

.

_6 mois plus tard_.

Je suis littéralement crevée.

J'en suis à ma 13 ° heure de garde et je ne sais même pas comment je tiens debout.

J'ai du poser mes fesses 3 minutes à tout casser depuis ce matin et il me reste encore- oh je n'aurais pas du y penser- encore 11 heures à tenir.

Et puis…Emmett avait aussi une garde de 24h00 juste avant moi, ce qui fait qu'on ne va pas se voir pendant 48 heures.

Ne pas penser à ça…

NE PASY PENSER!

Il me manque!

Et là, le miracle se produit.

Je vais à l'accueil pour y prendre un dossier et il est là.

Il est assis, un sachet à la main et il ne m'a pas encore vue.

Comme toujours, son air si pur, presque innocent, me touche en plein cœur.

Je pose le dossier et je m'approche de lui.

Il se lève en m'entendant et en moins de 2 secondes je suis dans ses bras pour un long, très long baiser.

Il est 5 heures du matin et il n'y a pas grand monde fort heureusement.

Ceci dit, j'ai bien le droit d'embrasser mon fiancé , même sur mon lieu de travail, non?

« Ca va ma chérie? Tu as l'air épuisée! »

« Je le suis, mais c'est bon de te voir! »

« Je t'ai apporté de quoi te nourrir un peu!

« Mmmh! Des beignets? »

« Oui, et ton café préféré, celui à la noisette! »

« Oh trop bon! »

On s'embrasse encore et le chef de service m'apostrophe:

« Hale, prend ta pause, tu l'as bien méritée! »

Du coup, j'entraine Emmett vers la salle de repos, qui est vide.

J'avale un beignet à toute allure et il me pelote, visiblement autant en manque que moi.

Ses mains naviguent sous ma blouse et je n'en peux plus…Emmett Cullen m'a rendue accro au sexe avec lui, sans aucun doute parce que je suis autant amoureuse de lui qu'il l'est de moi…

Alors je le pousse dans le placard.

C'est un lieu étroit, encombré, sombre et assez nauséabond mais qui ferme à clé.

« Oh Rose, j'ai tellement envie de toi… »

Je me tortille pour retirer mon pantalon et Emmett se contente de sortir la batte de base ball qui lui tient lieu de sexe (et que j'ai eu le plus grand mal à recevoir en moi la première fois, heureusement que le vagin est un organe élastique, et puis, je me dis que mon sexe est le roi de la souplesse à présent, c'est toujours ça de prit pour le jour ou j'accoucherai).

A tâtons, j'enduis la batte de base ball, enfin bref, la queue de mon fiancé de salive et je m'accroche à ses épaules, levant une jambe qu'il tient obligeamment.

« C'est pas là, plus haut, oui voilà là! »

Il pousse:

« Aieuh! »

« Détends toi! »

« C'est pas facile, j'ai un carton dans les fesses! »

« Arrêtes, je suis jaloux du carton! »

Je me mets à pouffer de rire et Emmett en fait autant.

Nous voilà enfermés dans un placard, à moitié imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, à 5h00 du matin au service des urgences pédiatriques, et riant comme des baleines.

Qu'est-ce que c'est bon!

Mais rire me détend, et il entre en moi, faisant mourir mon rire, qui se transforme en halètements.

Il va et vient, me tenant fermement par les fesses.

A présent c'est juste bon, peu importe ou on est…

« Emmett…Oh oui, ouiii, encore!

« Comme ça ma puce? »

« Oui juste comme ça… »

« Je t'aime! »

« Mmmmmhhhh! Oui moi aussi! »

Je me concentre sur nos mouvements et le plaisir, qui monte inexorablement.

Pourtant j'entends parler dans la salle de repos, juste derrière la porte, mais je m'en moque complètement.

Je réussis à ne pas crier quand l'orgasme m'emporte, mais c'est dur!

Je gémis, sans doute assez fort, et Em' grogne, on dirait un grizzli en rut.

Puis, quand le plaisir reflue, nous sortons du placard, pour trouver Victoria, Royce et James en pause, eux aussi.

Je SAIS que je suis rouge et décoiffée, tout comme Emmett, et que ce qu'on vient de faire est évident, du reste, ils nous ont sans doute entendus.

Mais ça n'a aucune importance.

Em' me dépose un baiser sur la joue avant de partir:

« A tout à l'heure ma chérie! »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, me lave les mains et me laisse tomber à côté de James, et je lui chipe un cookie.

Victoria me regarde en riant et Royce dit:

« Quand je pense qu' on te surnommait Titanic… »

Je lui offre un doigt d'honneur magistral et il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Et on m'appelle comment maintenant? »

« Etna… »

Répond James.

J'éclate de rire: ce surnom-là, il me plait.


	3. le client fou

_**Merci de votre accueil pour le premier chapitre! Je précise que les persos de ce chapitre sont les mêmes que celui qui précéde, Alice est la sœur d'Emmett et Edward, Jasper et Rosalie sont jumeaux.**_

_**Alice PDV**_

Samedi.

Et je me lève tôt.

Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix: je dois aller travailler.

Je suis encore étudiante et mes parents sont sympas mais là; mon dernier découvert ils ont pas aimé et s'ils l'ont comblé pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis avec la banque, je dois les rembourser.

Je soupire, mais bon je travaille dans une boutique de lingerie de luxe tous les samedis alors ça pourrait être pire.

Je prends une douche et m'entortille dans le peignoir de mon frère.

Emmett est pompier est il m'accueille très souvent chez lui la nuit, à tel point qu'on est presque colocataires.

Mais là ça fait deux semaines qu'il sort avec une certaine Rosalie et il vit plus chez elle qu'ici alors je lui emprunte un peu ses affaires. _**(ndla: un peu ,dans le vocabulaire d'Alice, signifie que si Emmett revient chez lui, il n'aura pas un tee shirt ni une chemise dans son armoire, une chance pour lui qu'elle ne puisse en aucun cas mettre un de ses pantalons!)**_

Et son peignoir, immense, est super confortable.

Je me fais une tasse de thé et du porridge, puis je me coiffe, me maquille et enfin je m'habille.

Un ensemble

Un ensemble de lingerie noir en dentelles, que j'ai acheté hier à la boutique à moitié prix, ça vaut le coup d'y travailler!

Puis une paire de collants couleur chair, une jupette noire courte mais pas vulgaire, des petits talons, un chemisier blanc dont j'ouvre les premiers boutons et un petite veste noire.

Classe.

Ca me plait!

Je prend le métro jusqu'au centre commercial et je souris à la gérante:

« Bonjour Maggie! »

« Bonjour Alice, tu es en avance! »

« J'avais peur d'être en retard, du coup je suis partie tôt »

Bon, en réalité c'est parce que j'aime bien farfouiller dans le stock avant que les clients n'arrivent!

Elle m'offre un café puis j'installe des nuisettes sur un portique, et arrange plusieurs mannequins dans la vitrine et on ouvre.

Je m'éclate à conseiller des clientes, des couples et à guider des hommes dans leurs choix.

La gérante a l'air satisfaite de mon travail, je me donne à fond il faut dire.

Et puis, vers 11 heures du matin un jeune homme arrive.

Je suis en train d'encaisser une cliente et je le vois du coin de l'œil, il faut dire qu'on ne peut pas trop le rater: il mesure au moins 1m90 et il est très blond.

L'autre vendeuse, Maria, l'a repéré elle aussi mais je suis la plus rapide pour me précipiter sur lui:

« Bonjour Monsieur, puis-je vous aider? »

Il rougit et balbutie un assentiment.

Je le détaille sans en avoir l'air.

Il est encore plus grand que mes frères, il a des boucles blondes, des yeux très bleus et il est vraiment très beau. C'est marrant, j'ai le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…

Et apparemment il est très timide aussi.

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux et m'explique ce qu'il veut:

« Voilà, c'est pour ma mère et je voudrais lui offrir un déshabillé de soie, elle en avait un mais que j'ai accidentellement déchiré la dernière fois que j'ai prit une douche chez elle »

Je l'entraine vers le coin des nuisettes, peignoirs et déshabillés:

« Bien entendu, quelle couleur, quelle matière voulez-vous lui offrir? »

« Euh, du noir? »

« Le noir est une couleur passe partout, à la fois neutre , élégante et classique »

« Ah euh, ben alors parfait »

« Nous avons ce genre de modèles »

Il s'agit d'un peignoir assez court et plutôt transparent, très chic mais assez sexy et le jeune homme rougit:

« Vous n'auriez pas, euh…Plus, enfin, moins… »

Je lui souris et il rougit plus encore:

« Si bien sur, regardez ces modèles »

Je lui présente des modèles plus sages et il retrouve une couleur à peu prés normale.

Il choisit un modèle sobre mais beau et je lui demande:

« Quelle taille Monsieur? »

« Euh, du M je pense »

« Très bien! »

Nous allons à la caisse et je fais un joli paquet cadeau.

Il paye et je sens son regard sur moi.

Je suis un peu triste, il s'en va…

Mais je suis absorbée par d'autres clients.

La journée a passé vite mais je suis fourbue.

Nous fermons dans une demi-heure et je dois dire que je n'en suis pas mécontente.

Je classe les strings par taille quand on m'interpelle:

« Mademoiselle? »

Je relève les yeux et je suis très surprise de voir le bel homme de ce matin.

Je me redresse et en reste bouche bée.

Il est rouge comme un homard:

« Je passais par là et je voulais vous remercier, ma mère est ravie du peignoir, c'est grâce à vous, je ne m'en serais pas bien aussi sorti tout seul alors voilà…Merci… »

« Je vous en prie, je suis heureuse de savoir que votre mère est satisfaite! »

« Je vais y aller…Merci encore… »

Il part, toujours aussi rouge.

Maria me regarde d'un air mauvais:

« T'as fait une touche, Cullen! »

Je lui tire la langue en riant:

« T'es jalouse ou quoi? »

Elle secoue la tête en riant:

« Ouais un peu, mais il est trop jeune pour moi »

Tu parles…Elle dit ça pour pas perdre la face!

Le lendemain je ors une bonne partie de la matinée et l'après-midi je bosse mes cours.

Pas le choix!

Emmett passe en vitesse en fin de soirée, alors que je regarde « le dernier maitre de l'air » tout en relisant mes fiches

Il a l'air très heureux:

« Alors ça se passe bien avec ta Rose? »

« Merveilleux! GENIAL! Je suis super bien avec elle! »

Il se dirige vers sa chambre:

« Em'! Tu manges ici? »

« Non j'amène Rosalie au resto! »

Il repasse devant moi et me dépose un baiser sur la joue, il a l'air vraiment content et il me passe la main dans les cheveux:

« Tu remettras un ou deux tee shirt dans mon armoire, OK? »

« Ouais! »

Et il disparait.

La semaine de cours défile à toute allure et voilà, c'est à nouveau samedi.

A peine la boutique ouvre que je vois arriver le gars de samedi dernier. Je me retiens de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

La boutique est vide et c'est Maggie qui s'approche de lui mais je l'entends dire:

« Eh bien c'est que…La semaine dernière c'est Alice qui m'a servie et elle a été formidable alors »

Maggie cache un sourire et lui répond:

« Mais bien entendu, Alice, peux-tu t'occuper de Monsieur s'il te plait? »

« Bien sur! »

Je m'avance vers lui et ne peux m'empêcher de le taquiner:

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas abimé le peignoir de votre mère? »

Il est à nouveau tout rouge et se dandine :

« Non, non…Mais, voilà, ma sœur m'a rendu un service et je voudrais la remercier »

« Oh, bonne idée, que souhaitez-vous lui offrir ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout justement »

« Mais plutôt une nuisette, un coordonné? »

« Euh… »

« Votre sœur a des gouts particuliers? »

« Ben… »

« Comment est-elle, physiquement? »

« Ben elle me ressemble, elle est grande, blonde, les yeux bleus »

Et très belle, je pense, mais je ne le dis pas!

« Ok, que savez-vous des ses gouts? »

« Elle aime le rouge, le blanc, le noir aussi »

« Très bien, elle est en couple? »

« Oui »

« Dans ce cas il vaut peut-être mieux éviter de lui acheter des sous-vêtements ,son petit ami pourrait mal le prendre »

« Oui, sans doute »

Je l'entraine vers le rayon des vêtements de nuit et il prend un pyjama de soie très joli mais assez sobre d'un beau rouge grenat avec des petites fleurs style liberty.

« Merci Mademoiselle , vraiment, c'est un plaisir que d'être conseillé par vos soins! »

« Merci à vous… »

Il s'en va et je me dis qu'il va revenir, d'ailleurs Maggie et Maria me taquinent à ce sujet.

Deux heures plus tard un livreur entre dans la boutique, chargé d'une énorme composition florale:

« Mademoiselle Cullen? »

« Oui, c'est moi! »

Je m'avance, surprise et reçoit le bouquet qui est si gros que je ne sais comment le porter.

Je l'entrepose dans l'arrière boutique, et je découvre une carte:

« Alice, ce bouquet est loin d'être à la hauteur de votre beauté, j'espère vous revoir très vite, je suis sous votre charme, Jasper H. »

Je suis presque en pamoison.

Je ris toute seule et j'appelle ma mère, pour lui raconter.

Elle est contente pour moi mais me mets aussi en garde contre les dangers masculins, enfin, une mère quoi!

Le soir je suis un peu déçue: Jasper n'est pas revenu.

En entrant chez mon frère j'ai la surprise de le trouver là, avec une splendide blonde.

« Alice, Rosalie, je suis heureux que vous vous connaissiez enfin! »

J'embrasse Rosalie et elle me serre contre elle:

« J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi Alice! »

« Tu es encore plus belle qu'en photos Rose! »

« Alice, on va au concert de Muse, ça te dit? »

« Oh oui! Mais je n'ai pas de billets! »

Rosalie me sourit:

« J'ai eu 4 places par un père de patient, mon frère vient aussi! »

« Ok! »

Je troque ma jupe et mes talons contre un jean et des converses et on part.

« On a RDV avec mon frère devant l'entrée des pompiers »

Dit Rosalie en regardant Emmett avec tendresse.

Ils s'embrassent alors avec passion et je soupire.

Pour ne pas avoir l'impression de tenir le chandelier je m'éloigne de 3 pas et contemple les affiches.

« Alice, bonsoir! »

Je connais cette voix!

Je me retourne d'un bloc et…Oui c'est mon client ! Jasper!

« Oh quelle coïncidence! Vous aimez Muse vous aussi? »

Il sourit:

« Oui en effet! »

Emmett et Rosalie s'approchent:

« Vous vous connaissez? »

Demande, Rose, surprise.

Jasper rit:

« Hum, je fréquente un peu la boutique ou Alice travaille! »

« Oh! Et bien donc Alice, voici mon frère Jasper! »

Son; Frère. Jasper.

J'en reste ébahie.

Il me sourit et se mordille la lèvre.

Je laisse Emmett et Rosalie avancer devant nous quand un pompier nous fait signe de passer:

« Vous étiez au courant? »

« Oui. En fait…J'ai vu des photos de toi sur le portable de ton frère quand je l'ai rencontré, la semaine dernière et j'ai complètement craqué alors comme il a dit dans la conversation ou tu travailles le samedi… »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qui tu es? »

« Je sais que ma sœur me présente souvent comme un intellectuel qui ne s'intéresse qu'aux livres alors je voulais avoir une chance que tu me vois autrement! »

« Ben c'est gagné, tu es connu comme le client un peu timbré maintenant! »

Nous rions ensemble et il m'aide à grimper les gradins.

Emmett ne dit rien mais je vois très bien qu'il nous surveille du coin de l'œil.

Emmett et Edward sont assez protecteurs envers moi…

Nous discutons tous les 4 et enfin le concert commence!

Je suis à fond et je danse et chante, debout sur mon siège pour y voir quelque chose.

Finalement, je m'accroche à Jasper et crie dans son oreille:

« On peut aller dans la fosse? »

« J'ai peur de t'y perdre! »

Je lui tire la langue mais il me prend par la main et on se faufile dans les premiers rangs.

OUAH! Je les vois de prés c'est super cool!

Et puis Jasper se baisse et me fait signe de monter sur son dos: je l'escalade et une fois juchée sur ses épaules je suis à la meilleure place!

Je vois tout, tout, tout!

Et en particulier le chanteur qui est à 2 mètres de moi!

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et je lui souris!

Il me fait un clin d'œil et me lance un baiser.

Je ris et lève les bras en l'air pour battre la mesure.

C'est un moment un peu irréel, mais génial.

Et puis, ça se termine.

Une fois dehors on est obligés de crier parce que nos tympans ont souffert durant le concert mais c'est pas grave.

Jasper s'adresse à mon frère:

« Je ramène Alice si tu veux! »

« Non, ça ira »

Réplique mon grand frère, sèchement.

Rose se met à rire mais Jasper ne dit rien.

Mais il me demande mon numéro de portable!

Emmett ne peut quand même pas nous empêcher d'échanger nos numéros de téléphone!

Je regarde Jasper Hale droit dans les yeux.

C'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'un intello.

Mais un intello très sexy…

.

.

.

Bon, eh bien mes deux frères sont mariés, une bonne chose de faite!

Edward est radieux, et le costume lui va vraiment bien, quand à Bella et j'ai du mal à la reconnaitre, quand on pense à ce à quoi elle ressemblait au début…

Je suis très contente de sa robe.

Heureusement que Bella n'en connait pas le prix, mais franchement ça vaut le coup.

Et ses cheveux sont tellement magnifiques…

Qui aurait cru que Bella Swan ferait une si belle mariée?

Pas même moi, au début, seul Edward a vu clair dès le début.

Jasper aussi est beau en costume.

Il me tend la main et je me lève pour danser avec lui.

Nous passons à côté de mon frère et de sa toute nouvelle épouse.

Bella me sourit.

Ses yeux brillent, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

J'aime voir ses yeux ainsi, ça efface le souvenir de son regard éteint.

Jasper se penche et murmure à mon oreille:

« Ca me rappelle de supers souvenirs! »

« A moi aussi! »

Jasper et moi sommes mariés depuis un peu plus d'un an.

Je voulais que mon mariage soit digne d'un conte de fée et ça l'a été.

Nous en gardons tous les deux un souvenir ébloui.

Le mariage d'Edward et Bella est différent, plus traditionnel, plus familial, mais c'est parfait ainsi, et puis, Bella en avait besoin.

Je suis fatiguée.

Il n'est qu'un peu plus de 2 heures du matin mais j'ai vraiment mal au dos.

Jasper s'en rend compte et me masse discrètement les reins.

Il me demande si je veux aller me reposer et j'avoue que oui, ce n'est pas du luxe.

Edward m'a vu grimacer et je croise son regard inquiet, je lui tend mon pouce levé pour lui faire comprendre que tout va bien.

On se dirige vers la sortie , il y a du monde et Jazz pose sa main sur mon ventre, protecteur.

J'en suis à mon 7° mois et je me demande si je ne vais pas exploser…

Rosalie ,elle, est enceinte de plus de 8 mois et ma mère a passé les 6 derniers mois à rénover de vieux berceaux et chaises hautes, nos bébés ne manqueront de rien.

Pour peu que Edward et Bella enchainent et mes parents seront bons pour aménager le grenier afin de tous nous loger quand on va passer le WE chez eux!

On traverse le jardin et on monte les escaliers, vers ce qui était ma chambre d'ado et qui est à présent notre chambre, à Jasper et à moi.

« Tu veux y retourner après ou tu veux un bain? »

« Je veux refaire un tour , viens t'allonger à côté de moi! »

Il ouvre la fenêtre pour que l'air frais de la nuit entre et se cale dans mon dos et nous regardons par la fenêtre.

La nuit est claire, magnifique. Nous contemplons les étoiles tout en écoutant les bruits de la fête.

C'est un moment très doux et privilégié que nous partageons.

_**Ndla: le dernier OS sera bien sur consacré à Edward et Bella, vous avez pu lire certains indices!**_

_**Pas de lemon dans ce chapitre, je n'ai pas eu le déclic mais il y en aura un dans le prochain.**_


	4. la fille aux yeux chocolat

_**Finalement, la rencontre entre Bella et Edward se fera en au moins deux parties, Voici la première.**_

_**Je précise qua dans cette histoire Tanya et Jacob sont des personnages totalement positifs.**_

_**Edward PDV**_

Je savais que ce genre de choses existaient mais je n'avais jusqu'à présent jamais vraiment ressenti le besoin de le faire.

Rosalie sort avec mon frère Emmett et Alice sort avec Jasper depuis deux semaines, et ce soir chez mes parents ont lieu les présentations officielles.

Jasper et Rosalie sont très bien, très sympas.

Bien sur, je parle beaucoup avec Rose, et mon père, c'est normal: je suis interne en dermatologie, Rose l'est en pédiatrie urgentiste et mon père est neurochirurgien.

Et puis, Rose en parle, tandis que mon père, visiblement très fier de nous deux, l'écoute, presque autant sous le charme qu'Emmett:

« Samedi soir je vais tenir une garde de médecine sociale »

Mon père a un grand sourire:

« C'est formidable Rosalie, toute la nuit? »

« Oui, on doit être 4: deux médecins et deux infirmiers, pour l'instant je suis le seul médecin, ça te dirait, Edward? »

Elle me fixe de ses grands yeux bleus, pleine d'espoir. Tout à coup, toute la famille me regarde, attentive.

Je connais le principe, il s'agi d'un camion aménagé en salle de soin rudimentaire, qu'on poste toute une nuit à des endroits stratégiques et ou on soigne gratuitement des SDF mais aussi ceux qui ne peuvent se soigner autrement, hélas très nombreux, notre système de santé étant ce qu'il est…

J'ai toujours pensé que c'était là un bénévolat tout à fait formidable, mais je travaille beaucoup, avec l'internat et je n'ai encore jamais fait ce genre de choses.

Mais je me secoue et je réponds, instinctivement:

« Oui, bien entendu, excellente idée! »

Le regard fier de ma mère me fait plaisir.

Mes parents ont toujours été fiers de moi et j'ai bien sur envie qu'ils continuent à l'être.

Alors, je prends RDV avec Rosalie:

« On se retrouve samedi aux urgences du Seattle Grâce, on embarquera directement! »

Quand samedi arrive, comme presque toujours je passe l'après-midi à travailler mes cours.

Mais on sonne à ma porte vers 18h00, alors que je m'apprête à aller prendre une douche.

C'est mon père, qui ploie sous le poids de plusieurs énormes cabas.

Il est haletant:

« Tiens fiston, c'est ta mère qui donne ça, pour les patients de ce soir! »

« Ouah…Merci! »

« De rien, je suis fier de toi, et je voulais te dire que je me suis inscrit pour faire des tours de garde, moi aussi! »

Il me serre contre lui et s'en va.

J'enfile un jean, un tee shirt, un sveat et un gros pull par-dessus, parce qu'il fait vraiment super froid. Je mets des bottes chaudes aussi et je prends mes mitaines, un bonnet, une écharpe et ma plus grosse veste.

Je regarde dans les sacs envoyés par ma mère: il y a un thermos énorme, d'une contenance de 3 litres plein de café, deux autres thermos de thé, et un de chocolat chaud. Il y a des biscuits, du cake, des sandwiches, des paquets de mouchoirs et plusieurs sachets de bonbons.

Je reconnais bien là ma maman!

Et c'est chargé comme une mule que je prends le métro, et vêtu comme je le suis j'arrive en nage.

Rosalie est là, emmitouflée elle aussi.

Je fais connaissance avec Jacob et Tanya, les infirmiers qui vont bosser avec nous ce soir.

Je connais Black de vue: il bosse en service de réanimation et je sais que c'est un très bon professionnel. On se serre la main. Tanya me sourit, elle a l'air, comme Jake, d'avoir l'habitude de faire ça.

Je fronce les sourcils en m'apercevant qu'elle affiche un petit ventre rond. Elle doit être enceinte d'au moins 5 mois et je me demande si ce n'est pas risqué pour elle, ce genre de bénévolat.

Elle surprend mon regard sur son ventre et lève les yeux au ciel:

« Je sais…Je sais…Jake me dit d'arrêter depuis des semaines, promit j'arrête bientôt! »

« Je saurai te le rappeler ! »

Grommelle Black, mais ce n'est que quand je le vois poser une main protectrice sur le ventre de Tanya que je réalise que ces deux-là sont un couple.

On monte dans le camion, Black au volant.

Il se gare prés de la gare routière et on ouvre le camion.

Rose m'aide à sortir la nourriture donnée par ma mère, on l'installe bien en vue.

Et ça commence.

Je suis nerveux, j'ai peur de ne pas savoir comment me comporter.

Mais mes peurs et mes doutes s'envolent quand le premier patient arrive.

Il doit avoir 20 ans, peut-être moins, il est maigre comme un chat écorché et toxicomane notoire, tatoué jusqu'aux yeux. Il s'appelle Riley et visiblement Jake et Tanya le connaissent.

Je l'examine rapidement parce qu'il se plaint de beaucoup tousser.

Son état est préoccupant et je m'adresse à lui doucement:

« Je pense que vous devriez vous rendre aux urgences pour recevoir un traitement antibiotique par voie veineuse, et aussi faire un dépistage complet, votre état pourrait s'aggraver »

Il fait signe que non de la tête, alors je me contente de lui donner une boite de paracétamol, du sirop et un flacon d'antibiotiques.

Je lui offre aussi une grande tasse de café et des biscuits.

Il s'enfuit dans la nuit et je souffre pour lui, mais déjà deux autres patients sont là.

Là, je suis en colère.

Parce qu'il est évident que Diego et Bree, qui se tiennent par la main et se regardent avec amour sont mineurs tous les deux. Lui ne doit pas avoir plus de 17 ans et je me demande si elle atteint les 15 ans. On devrait prévenir la police, ils seraient placés en foyer, ils sortiraient de la rue, ou tant de dangers les guettent. Quelle est leur histoire? Comment en sont-ils arrivés là?! Mais je sais bien que même si on réussit à les faire placer ils s'enfuiront sans doute de nouveau, et qu'ils ne supporteront pas le placement…Qu'ils veulent être ensemble…Mais j'enrage contre notre système de protection de l'enfance, ou plutôt son manque de moyens.

Mais Rosalie s'occupe de Diego avec Jake et moi de Bree avec Tanya.

Ils n'ont rien, d'un point de vue strictement médical.

Ils ne sont pas malades.

Ils sont maigres, sans doute affamés, frigorifiés et perdus, mais c'est tout.

Je leur donne à manger, et Tanya bourre les poches de Bree de préservatifs et de protections féminines.

Les voir manger et se sourire par dessus leurs tasses de chocolat me fait plaisir, même si c'est douloureux aussi.

Ma mère sera heureuse de savoir que toute la nourriture qu'elle m'a donné sert vraiment.

Je regarde souvent Rosalie, elle aussi, je le vois, est émue.

Mais ce qu'on fait est bien, je refuse de croire que c'est vain.

Les patients s'enchainent.

Il y a beaucoup de SDF, bien sur, mais on voit aussi des mères de famille mexicaines et sans doute en situation irrégulière avec leurs enfants.

Certains petits auraient besoin d'être hospitalisés. Mais ces femmes ont peur.

Rosalie et Tanya négocient, pendant ce temps, Jake et moi on donne à manger aux petits et on essaye de les faire rire. Je suis sur que certains d'entre eux mangent des bonbons pour la première fois. A tous, on distribue des bons de nourriture. Mais il faudrait tellement plus…

Pour moi la prise de conscience est douloureuse, mais salvatrice. En regardant Tanya remplir de lait chaud un biberon tout neuf qu'elle donne à une jeune maman qui ne doit pas avoir plus de 18 ans, et que cette dernière pleure, sans doute de soulagement, en le donnant à son bébé qui l'avale en un temps record, je comprends que Tanya ne puisse pas arrêter, malgré sa grossesse: jamais de ma vie je ne me suis senti aussi utile.

Je soigne des vétérans du Vietnam, beaucoup sont SDF et pas mal d'entre eux ont des ulcères de la jambe, des maladies chroniques et surtout des traumatismes psychologiques.

Vers 2 heures du matin les choses se calment un peu.

On souffle et on discute un peu tous les 4.

Et je ne la vois pas arriver.

C'est Black qui se lève et lui sourit:

« Salut, entre, je t'en prie! »

Je regarde vers la porte et mon cœur se serre.

Elle est jeune, comme beaucoup de ceux qu'on a vu ce soir.

Elle doit avoir environ 18 ans, elle porte une veste trop grande, un jean et une écharpe, mais pas de bonnet.

Elle a de longs cheveux bruns et elle serre ses bras autour de son torse, l'air frigorifié.

Je la regarde entrer avec hésitation.

Elle trébuche sur la dernière marche et je tends les bras pour la réceptionner.

Elle a l'air terrifiée.

Tanya prend les choses en main:

« Assied toi chérie, tu veux un peu de thé? Des biscuits? »

La fille hoche la tête timidement.

Je la fixe. Ses yeux sont tristes, perdus, mais son regard est clair, lucide: cette fille là ne se drogue pas.

Elle est seule. La plupart de ceux qui sont venus ce soir sont venus au moins à deux.

Pas elle.

Rosalie lui demande, en lui tendant un set de produits d'hygiène:

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi chaton? »

Elle prend une grande inspiration:

« C'est pas pour moi, je vais bien, c'est mon amie, elle…Elle a de la fièvre et elle a mal partout, on a pensé à la grippe mais ça fait 10 jours et elle ne guérit pas. Elle ne veut pas venir, elle a peur. Est-ce que…Est-ce que vous dénoncez à la police si… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais on en a pas besoin pour comprendre.

Jake s'accroupit, lui prend les mains et la regarde droit dans les yeux:

« Non. On ne dénonce jamais même les mineurs . On ne fera quelque chose que si on voit un enfant maltraité, ou violenté. »

Elle lui sourit. Et elle boit un peu de son thé.

« Je vais essayer de la ramener, alors! »

Je me lève et ,avant qu'elle ne parte, parce que je ne suis pas sur qu'elle revienne vraiment, je lui donne un autre verre de thé, plusieurs biscuits, deux sandwichs et des bonbons.

Je suis fatigué et c'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai du mal à retenir mes larmes, pour le coup.

Je m'occupe d'un autre SDF, qui doit être en manque d'alcool et qui pourrait devenir violent, on s'en charge, Jacob et moi.

Les filles sont occupées avec une jeune femme qui pleure.

Elles parlent avec elle longtemps, à voix basse.

Quand notre patient s'en va, on comprend que cette jeune femme a été violée.

Et je suis soulagé quand elle accepte que Rose et Tanya appellent une ambulance.

Cette dernière arrive au bout de 20 minutes et la jeune femme monte avec eux.

Elle recevra des soins, et une prophylaxie contre les maladies vénériennes. C'est déjà ça: il faut savoir se contenter de petites victoires.

Et tout d'un coup elle est là.

La fille aux yeux chocolat.

Le soulagement que je ressens est intense.

Je crois que j'avais vraiment peur qu'elle ne revienne pas.

Mais elle est là. Et je ne réalise qu'elle n'est pas seule qu'en voyant Rosalie et Jacob se précipiter vers elle d'un seul mouvement.

Je vois alors une jeune fille accrochée à elle.

La fille aux yeux chocolats la porte presque.

Jacob s' empare de son amie et l'allonge sur la table d'examen.

Je laisse Rose examiner la petite blonde et pose des questions à la brune:

« Quel âge a ton amie? »

« Elle a 16 ans… »

« Tu veux bien me dire son prénom? »

« Jane »

« Elle prend des médicaments, des drogues, je t'en prie, dis nous la vérité pour qu'on puisse la soigner »

« Non rien du tout »

Je regarde Rose qui s'empare des lunettes d'oxygène et les place sous le nez de la gamine.

La petite brune s'affole:

« Qu'Est-ce que c'est? Qu'Est-ce qu'elle a? »

Rosalie la fixe, l'air grave:

« C'est de l'oxygène, pour l'aider à mieux respirer. Tu as bien fait de l'amener ici, elle a une pneumonie, elle a besoin de soins, elle doit être hospitalisée! »

Petite brune fond en larmes et je tapote son dos.

Elle s'approche de sa copine et se serre contre elle.

Mais Jane ne réagit pas, trop malade, elle est presque inconsciente.

Tanya appelle une ambulance.

La petite brune reste accrochée à elle. Et nous restons silencieux en la regardant lui caresser les cheveux maternellement.

Même le vieux SDF qui mange en silence les regarde avec pitié.

L'ambulance embarque Jane et la fille aux yeux chocolat regarde son amie partir.

Je m'approche d'elle:

« Je sais que c'est dur, mais elle doit recevoir des soins… »

« Je sais »

Murmure-t-elle.

Elle prend une grande inspiration et me regarde droit dans les yeux:

« Merci »

Elle commence à s'éloigner mais je la rattrape et la prend par l'épaule, son regard surpris s'accroche au mien:

« Attend, tiens, prend ça! »

Et je lui enfonce mon bonnet sur la tête.

J'ai remarqué que Jane porte un bonnet assorti à l'écharpe que porte la petite brune. Pas difficile de deviner qu'elle l'a donné à son amie malade.

Elle me sourit encore, d'un vrai sourire chaleureux, cette fois.

« Merci! »

Ca me frappe. Elle est belle. D'une beauté incroyable, extraordinaire, une beauté comme on en voit pas souvent.

Elle s'éloigne de quelques pas et je la hèle:

« Hé! Comment tu t'appelles? »

Elle ne se retourne qu'à moitié pour me répondre:

« Bella! »

…_A suivre…_


	5. plus de questions que de réponses

_**Ndla : je ne dirais plus jamais que je vais écrire une fic courte, je ne dirais plus jamais que je vais écrire une fic courte, je ne dirais plus jamais que je vais écrire une fic courte, je ne dirais plus jamais que je vais écrire une fic courte, je ne dirai plus jamais…**_

_**Edward PDV**_

Je finis la nuit.

Je soigne et réconforte encore.

Mais je ne pense qu'à elle.

Cette fille-là. Bella.

Avec ses grands yeux bruns et son air triste.

Elle m'obsède, elle me hante.

Et, bizarrement, l'attitude de Jacob a changé aussi.

Il a le front barré d'un pli soucieux, il travaille encore mais je le vois concentré sur autre chose.

Quand je rentre chez moi , au petit matin, après la nuit la plus longue, la plus difficile et la plus belle de ma vie, je prends une longue douche brulante.

J'ai froid, je suis épuisé, énervé.

Je m'effondre dans mon lit et je tente de trouver le sommeil.

Sans y parvenir. J'ai vu trop de choses difficiles, j'ai besoin d'un débriefing, alors j'appelle mon père.

Il m'écoute, comme il sait le faire.

Je ne voulais pas lui parler de Bella, mais je le fais sans l'avoir décidé.

Je parle surtout d'elle, d'ailleurs.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas malade, elle n'est pas restée très longtemps.

Mais il y a quelque chose chez elle qui me fascine, qui m'attire. J'ai le sentiment que ma vie vient de changer. Pour une rencontre qui n'a pas duré 5 minutes….

Mon père me dit, avec sagesse :

« Repose-toi, prends du recul, ne t'épuise pas Edward, tu n'aideras personne en étant à moitié mort ! Quand à cette jeune fille elle est sans doute immensément courageuse, j'espère que son amie ira mieux… »

Quand je raccroche je me sens un peu apaisé et je finis par m'endormir.

oOo

_Je marche dans la rue, l'air glacial me brule la gorge, j'ai froid, surtout aux oreilles, parce que je n'ai plus de bonnet. Mais je souris : mon bonnet tient chaud à quelqu'un qui en a bien plus besoin que moi. Je grimpe les escaliers du métro, à présent, et je croise un attroupement. Je reconnais des ambulanciers alors je m'arrête._

_Je ne peux pas distinguer le médecin penché sur un corps par terre, mais j'entends sa voix, qui prononce l'heure du décès._

_Et le médecin relève la tête, c'est mon père._

_Il me fixe et me dit :_

_« Désolé Edward »_

_Je regarde alors le corps à ses pieds. Je reconnais tout d'abord mon bonnet, puis mes yeux dérivent sur un visage blanc et figé comme le marbre. Et je la reconnais. _

_Bella._

_Ma gorge se crispe d'effroi et je hurle._

oOo

Je me réveille en sursaut, encore en train de crier. Quel rêve atroce. Je frissonne et sors du lit, haletant.

Un violent mal de tête lancine mon crane. Et mon rêve me poursuit, comme un reproche.

Un coup d'œil à mon portable m'apprend qu'il est plus de midi et que j'ai du dormir environ 4 heures.

Je sais que je ne dormirai plus alors je m'habille et avale rapidement un café.

Je sors dans l'air froid et je note dans un coin de ma tête de m'acheter un nouveau bonnet.

Je sais que la petite Jane a sans doute été amenée à l'hôpital ou travaille Rosalie.

Je m'y rends en métro.

En entrant dans le service, je croise Black.

Il me voit et s'approche.

On se serre la main et il me dit :

« Tu sais, la fille d'hier soir, celle qui a amené son amie malade ? Je n'arrête pas de me torturer l'esprit, je sais que je la connais, je l'ai déjà vue quelque part, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ou…Si tu la vois, dis le moi, OK ? »

« Ouais, bien sur ! »

Je monte dans le service des adolescents et on m'indique la chambre de « Jane Doe ».

J'en rirais, si ça n'était pas si triste.

La petite Jane, vêtue d'une chemise d'hôpital, me parait encore plus jeune et menue sous la lumière crue des néons.

Elle est d'une blancheur de cire et ses yeux clos affichent d'inquiétantes ombres violettes.

Elle est sous oxygène et perfusée.

Je lui parle à voix basse.

« Jane ? Tu es réveillée ? »

Elle ouvre doucement un œil :

« Appelez pas mon père »

Je grimace. Pauvre gosse…

« Non, ne t'en fais pas. Tu me reconnais ? J'étais là hier soir quand Bella t'a amenée au bus »

Elle hoche doucement la tête.

« Elle est venue te voir ? »

Elle referme les yeux sans répondre.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

On va retaper Jane, elle va guérir et puis…Et puis quoi ? Elle va repartir dans la rue ? Et retomber malade…

L'impuissance me fait vaciller et je serre les dents.

Et la porte s'ouvre.

Je me retourne.

Elle est là.

Bella.

La joie m'élargit brutalement la poitrine.

Elle s'avance, hésitante, son regard craintif passant rapidement de son amie à moi.

Je lui souris.

« Bonjour Bella »

« Bonjour »

« Tu me reconnais ? »

« Oui, merci pour le bonnet »

Elle s'avance vers Jane et se penche pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Elles se sourient et je bas en retraite :

« Je vous laisse seules »

Nos regards se croisent, intenses, pendant quelques brèves mais fulgurantes secondes. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Je m'adosse au mur dans le couloir, face à la chambre.

C'est une après-midi assez chargée, les vas et vient sont incessants.

J'attends, parce que partir sans revoir Bella est juste insoutenable.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça.

C'est juste un sentiment impérieux. Je veux parler à cette fille.

Elle finit par sortir, presque deux heures plus tard.

Ses yeux sont rouges.

Elle me voit et son regard s'écarquille.

« Ca te dit, un café à la cafétéria de l'hôpital ? »

Elle hésite mais accepte finalement d'un petit mouvement du menton.

Tout en marchant à ses côtés je la détaille le plus discrètement possible.

Elle est plus petite que dans mes souvenirs. Elle porte un jean, des bottes usées, un manteau bleu marine qui a connu des jours meilleurs, une écharpe et elle tient mon bonnet dans une main, un sac dans l'autre.

Elle a l'air fatiguée et soucieuse.

Une fois installés devant un repas improvisé dans la cafétéria, je la regarde bien en face.

Elle est jeune, terriblement, et parait démunie.

Mais son teint est clair, ses yeux francs. Elle n'est pas abimée par la rue, pas encore. Sans doute n'est-elle pas SDF depuis longtemps.

Elle a surtout, en fait, l'air triste.

« Comment va Jane ? »

« Je crois que ça va mieux, mais elle est fatiguée »

« Elle va se remettre, elle est bien soignée »

Et tout à coup, sans prévenir, elle fond en larmes.

Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses bras et je vois ses épaules se soulever au rythme de ses pleurs.

Je suis déboussolé.

Je me lève et m'accroupit à ses côtés.

Je sors un mouchoir que je lui tends, elle s'y agrippe.

Je pose ma main sur son dos et le frotte, sans doute maladroitement.

Je ne dis rien, parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Elle pleure un long moment, et ma propre gorge est douloureusement serrée.

Quand ses larmes se tarissent elle murmure :

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Je ne sais pas comment l'aider…Son père la frappait et la touchait…J'ai peur… »

Je prends une grande inspiration :

« Pour le moment elle est en sécurité, après on verra, d'accord ? Et toi, ou vas-tu aller ? »

Elle secoue la tête, évitant mon regard :

« Moi je ne suis pas malade »

Elle se calme tout doucement, mais son air est si fatigué.

Elle finit de manger en silence et mon esprit tourne à toute vitesse.

Hors de question de la laisser repartir dans la rue comme ça.

Elle est jeune, jolie, sans doute incapable de se défendre.

Elle va avoir des ennuis auxquels je ne veux même pas penser, dans la rue.

Alors je me penche sur elle, et je lui dis, en essayant de mettre le plus possible d'empathie dans ma voix :

« Bella…Ecoute, je ne te veux aucun mal, je ne veux t'obliger à rien, d'accord, mais je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, c'est trop dangereux, viens avec moi, tu pourras dormir dans la deuxième chambre, je suis médecin, je te jure que je ne te ferai rien, d'accord ? »

Elle me regarde, avec de grands yeux choqués, puis secoue la tête :

« Non, je ne veux pas déranger, pas encore… »

« Tu ne me déranges pas, je vis seul, j'ai assez de place et… »

« Je ne veux pas de charité »

« Ce n'en sera pas. Je… »

Je rencontre son regard et je sais qu'elle ne va pas céder si facilement. Alors, je lui dis la vérité :

« Ecoute…Je ressens...Un truc. Entre toi et moi. Je ne vais rien te faire, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas te forcer, mais …Il y a un truc…Je sais pas ce que c'est mais je le ressens très fort…Tu le sens aussi ? »

Elle pique un fard, baisse les yeux mais approuve en silence.

Elle le ressent aussi. Je ne sais même pas comment nommer ça. Mais c'est bien. C'est fort aussi.

On reste longtemps à la cafétéria, silencieux la plupart du temps, mais ensemble.

Je me sens en paix. Et fort, aussi.

Cette fille me donne de la force, et du courage.

Et puis je me lève pour partir et elle me suit.

Je la sens anxieuse, malgré tout.

Alors je la regarde :

« Si tu veux, je peux demander à ma sœur de venir nous rejoindre, ou à Rosalie, tu sais c'est le médecin qui était avec nous hier soir, la blonde »

Elle hausse les épaules, ayant sans doute peur de me vexer. Alors, parce que je redoute un peu la réaction de Rose, j'appelle ma sœur.

On est presque en bas de chez moi, juste devant la petite épicerie ou je me sers la plupart du temps.

Bella est gênée, je le vois bien, et ça me désole, parce que l'avoir chez moi est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée.

Alice décroche à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Edward ?! »

Elle a l'air énervée je dois la déranger alors qu'elle est avec Jasper. Tant pis.

« J'ai besoin de toi Alice, tu peux venir chez moi immédiatement, s'il te plait ? »

Alice, Emmett et moi on se connaît bien. Ma sœur comprend à mon ton que j'ai vraiment besoin d'elle.

« J'arrive, je serai chez toi dans un quart d'heure, Jazz peut venir ? »

« Ouais, RDV devant la petite épicerie, OK ? »

Je regarde Bella qui me dévisage, l'air impénétrable :

« Ma sœur arrive avec son petit ami. Une soirée pizza ça te dit ? »

Elle fait oui de la tête et je l'entraine dans la petite supérette.

« On va en profiter pour faire quelque courses, je commanderai les pizzas de chez moi »

« Je peux les faire si vous voulez »

« Oh vraiment ? Ce serait super ! Prends ce qu'il te faut !»

« Qu'est ce que vous avez chez vous ? »

« Hem…Du café et, euh, du sel ! »

Elle me sourit, et je me mets à rire, pendant quelques secondes elle joint son rire au mien et je savoure ce petit moment de bonheur.

Puis je la regarde sélectionner divers articles.

De la farine, de la levure, du fromage râpé, de la sauce tomate, de la mozzarella, et d'autres choses encore.

Elle m'interroge de temps à autre du regard et je lui souris, pour qu'elle continue.

Je rajoute des choses, dont un bac de glace, une bouteille de vin, des céréales et du lait.

Je paye rapidement et nous nous retrouvons dehors.

Je vois ma sœur et Jasper arriver de loin.

Le grand blond dégingandé et la minuscule brune sautillante, main dans la main.

Ils arrivent à notre hauteur et dévisagent Bella, surpris.

Puis le visage de ma sœur se fend d'un immense sourire et elle lui saute au cou :

« Je suis la sœur d'Edward, je suis super contente qu'il ait une copine, t'as quel âge ? Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Je sauve Bella des griffes de ma sœur :

« Hum, Alice, on est juste amis, ne la fais pas fuir s'il te plait ! »

Nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux et elle comprend qu'il y a quelque chose.

Je présente Bella à Jasper et elle.

Alice l'interroge :

« Bella comment dans Annabella ? »

« Non, en fait ça vient de Isabella »

« Oh…Et tu as quel âge ? »

« 18 ans »

Gloups.

Elle est à peine plus âgée qu'elle ne le parait, mais au moins elle est majeure.

Nous montons à mon appartement et je peux sentir Alice bouillir d'impatience dans mon dos.

Pendant que ma sœur, aussi à l'aise chez moi que chez Emmett et sans doute que chez ce pauvre Jasper range les provisions, je montre la chambre d'ami à Bella.

Elle pose son sac à dos au pied du lit et me fixe :

« Merci, vraiment… »

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là, Bella »

Elle se met à préparer des pizzas, avec l'aide d'Alice qui, en fait, la questionne à tout bout de champ. Mais Bella ne lui répond pas vraiment.

On mange tous les 4, assis sur mon canapé.

Bella ne boit pas de vin mais elle mange 3 fois de la pizza.

Nous la complimentons d'ailleurs : elles sont excellentes.

Je me pose des tonnes de questions sur Bella, comme sans aucun doute mes compagnons : qui est-elle ? D'où vient-elle ? Depuis combien de temps est-elle SDF ? Pourquoi ? Ou est sa famille ? Qui est Jane ? Etc…

Mais elle est très calme, très silencieuse, pendant que je parle avec Alice et Jasper de tout, sauf d'elle.

La situation est assez peu banale mais je me sens serein.

Elle est assise à côté de moi et je sens doucement sa tête s'appuyer contre mon épaule

Je la regarde : elle s'est endormie.

Elle porte toujours son jean, et un gros pull bleu marine, mais elle a ôté ses bottes.

Alors, avec précautions je la prends dans mes bras et la porte jusqu'à la chambre que je lui ai réservé.

Alice tire la couette et je la dépose le plus doucement possible sur le lit, puis la recouvre.

Je la contemple un instant.

Elle dort profondément, mieux, sans doute qu'elle n'a pu le faire depuis longtemps.

Je regarde ma sœur et nous retournons au salon.

Et je raconte tout à Jasper et Alice.

Alice a les larmes aux yeux mais Jazz est plus pragmatique :

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire d'elle ? »

« Hum, l'épouser ? »

Ils se mettent à rire et ça détend l'atmosphère.

« Sérieusement Edward, tu n'es pas toujours là, tu vas la laisser seule chez toi ? »

« On verra, je ne retourne au boulot que lundi, d'ici là on en parlera. Elle peut être, disons…Ma colocataire ! »

On parle un moment encore mais je suis épuisé, à cause de ma longue nuit de la veille et des émotions de la journée.

Alors ils s'en vont et je prends une douche.

Je me couche, après avoir jeté un œil à Bella qui dort toujours comme un loir.

C'est en désactivant l'alarme de mon réveil que je repense à Jacob Black : il m'avait demandé de l'en informer, si je revoyais Bella.

J'hésite mais je sais qu'il est animé de bonnes intentions, alors je l'appelle.

oOo _à suivre…_

_**Ndla : je rappelle que Jacob, comme Tanya, sont dans cette fic des personnages entièrement positifs.**_


	6. quelques réponses

_**Edward PDV**_

Je tombe sur la messagerie de Black. Je lui laisse un message :

« Salut Jake, c'est Edward, juste pour te dire que j'ai revu la fille, elle va aussi bien que possible. A un de ces jours. »

Je suis fatigué, mais énervé, alors je vais prendre une longue douche chaude.

Juste avant de me rendre dans la salle de bains je jette un œil à Bella.

Elle a bougé dans son sommeil, elle a repoussé la couette qui est à terre. Recroquevillée sur le côté elle dort profondément.

Mais je la vois frissonner alors j'entre et je ramasse la couette. En la recouvrant je frôle son dos de mes doigts. Son pull a remonté et une petite bande de peau presque translucide est visible. Quand mon doigt la rencontre je ressens une décharge électrique et mon cœur s'emballe.

Elle a du la ressentir aussi dans son sommeil et elle gémit.

Je pose rapidement la couette sur elle et je quitte sa chambre.

Une fois dans la salle de bains, je m'aperçois que je suis hors d'haleine et en sueur.

L'effet que cette fille a sur moi est incroyable.

Si un petit bout de peau à peine vu et touché dans son dos me met dans cet état, quand serait-il si je la voyais nue ? Si je la serrais contre moi, peau contre peau…

Je me secoue, m'interdisant de telles pensées.

Mais c'est trop tard.

J'entre sous la douche, dur comme jamais.

Je règle l'eau au plus froid, furieux contre moi-même de désirer à ce point une fille, presque encore une gamine, qui vit une situation terrible…

Mais même l'eau froide ne calme pas mon érection. Cette dernière est devenue impérieuse et je prends les choses en main, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Je mets du savon liquide dans ma paume et je prends ma verge entre mes doigts.

Je ferme les yeux et je tente de concentrer mon esprit sur des images de la dernière vidéo porno que j'ai vu sur internet avant-hier _**(ndla : non Edward n'est pas un sale pervers, c'est juste un homme. D'ailleurs si vous connaissez un homme normalement constitué qui ne regarde pas de porno, faites moi signe, je serais curieuse de voir ça !)**_ Mais mon esprit s'égare très loin de ces images crues qui habituellement me font pourtant parvenir à la délivrance rapidement.

Sans pouvoir contrôler mes pensées, je revois Bella. Ses grands yeux bruns, sa bouche pleine et d'une couleur incroyablement sexy. Ses cheveux ondulés qu'elle secoue dans son dos sans même s'en rendre compte…Je raffermis ma prise sur la barre de douche, au dessus de ma tête et ma main droite accélère ses frictions sur mon sexe tendu à bloc. Je la désire…Tellement…Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine tandis que je l'imagine, nue, ses cheveux au creux de ses reins, formant une masse douce qui bouge au rythme de sa marche.

Je peux imaginer ses seins, au creux de mes mains, je les sens presque, tout comme je peux imaginer sa bouche douce embrasser mon ventre et se saisir de mon sexe, le prendre dans sa bouche.

Mes caresses et surtout la vision imaginaire de la bouche de Bella sur ma queue me font exploser et je sens ma semence jaillir tandis que l'extase envahit mon ventre et tout mon être.

Je me laisse aller contre le carrelage, ma main effectuant encore quelques allées et venues sur mon pénis.

Je déglutis, à la fois soulagé et dégoutté de moi-même.

Je me lave, rinçant longuement mon sperme qui a coulé le long de la porte vitrée.

Puis je passe un boxer et me dirige vers ma chambre.

Incapable de ne pas le faire je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Bella. Elle dort toujours.

Elle a bougé, elle est à présent allongée sur le dos, ses bras remontés en coupe au dessus de sa tête.

Elle doit avoir chaud parce que son visage est un peu rouge.

La couette la couvre jusqu'à la poitrine.

Je souris tout seul.

Elle n'a pas froid, elle n'a pas faim.

Pour ce soir, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je m'allonge.

La fatigue m'écrase mais je grogne en sentant ma queue se manifester à nouveau.

Furieux contre moi-même j'en suis à m'adresser à mon pénis :

« Non mais tu vas te calmer ? Je viens de m'occuper de toi et t'as aperçu cette fille endormie 3 secondes, t'as plus 14 ans je te signale ! »

Pour toute réponse la partie la plus indépendante de mon corps menace de sortir hors de mon boxer.

Si mon pénis pouvait parler il me dirait sans doute un truc du genre : « ouais je l'ai vu 3 secondes mais tu l'as bien regardée ? T'as vu comment elle était belle, et ses bras au dessus de sa tête, tu crois quoi ? Je l'imagine dans cette même position, nue, se tenant aux barreaux du lit pendant que je m'occuperais personnellement de sa petit chatte »

Je siffle d'énervement et d'excitation.

Et je ne connais qu'un seul moyen de faire fermer sa bouche à Mister P c'est de lui donner ce qu'il veut. Enfin, presque.

Je m'empare de plusieurs mouchoirs et baisse mon boxer.

Cette fois la jouissance est plus longue à venir et je suis obligé d'imaginer Bella dans des situations des plus érotiques. Bella a genoux devant moi en train de me faire une fellation d'enfer, Bella sous moi, gémissant tandis que mon sexe la laboure, Bella sur mon canapé, son dos cambré tandis que je la prends en levrette…Et c'est sur la vision de Bella, nue, son ventre et ses seins plaqués contre la baie vitrée de mon salon, tandis que je la prendrais par derrière qui m' envoie au paradis.

J'éjacule dans le mouchoir, en sueur et définitivement épuisé.

Je m' endors presque immédiatement.

Je me réveille tard, il est plus de 10h00.

Je mets quelques secondes à me remémorer les événements de la veille.

Et c'est en entendant grincer la porte de la salle de bains que je saute à bas de mon lit.

Bella.

Je rougis en repensant à mes fantasmes de la veille et je marmonne un « oh toi ta gueule » à mon pénis dont l'érection matinale est insistante.

J'enfile en toute hâte un bas de jogging et un tee shirt et je me précipite dans le couloir.

J'aperçois Bella par la porte de sa chambre entrebâillée.

Elle est assise sur son lit et je toque :

« Salut ! »

« Oh bonjour ! »

« Bien dormit ? »

Elle hoche la tête, toujours aussi timide.

Puis elle mordille sa lèvre et je me dépêche d'imaginer une opération des intestins en urgences, pour faire retomber la pression.

« Tu veux prendre une douche ? »

« Je ne veux pas abuser et »

« Pas de soucis, vas-y, et je vais faire une machine alors mets tes fringues dans le lave linge, OK ? Je vais te passer un tee shirt et un short, ce sera un peu grand mais c'est juste pour attendre que tes fringues soient sèches ! »

Elle dit oui à tout.

J'utilise la salle de bains en premier pour me laver les dents et me rafraichir.

Puis je descends acheter un petit déjeuner tandis qu'elle se lave.

Je remonte pour la trouver dans la cuisine, en train de faire du café.

Elle porte mon tee shirt qui recouvre mon short, mais je vois ses jambes nues et je peux déjà dire que ce soir je vais avoir besoin d'un certain nombre de séances en tête à tête avec Mister P pour faire retomber la pression.

Je me maitrise et lui tends un sachet de papier :

« Muffins et bagels ! »

Elle sourit et me montre la cafetière :

« Café tout chaud ! »

On s'installe à la petite table de la cuisine, mais j'ai à peine mordu dans mon bagel que j'entends mon téléphone sonner dans ma chambre.

Je vais répondre, c'est le nom de Black qui apparaît.

« Salut mec »

« Edward, merci de m'avoir appelé ! Elle va bien alors ? »

« Ouais ? Elle…Elle est là en fait… »

« Hein ? »

« Oui, je l'ai vue hier quand elle est allée voir sa copine Jane et on a parlé un moment, et elle était tellement paumée et fatiguée que je lui ai proposé de l'héberger. En tout bien tout honneur hein ! »

« Oui, comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Je connais juste son prénom, c'est Bella »

Un silence s'installe durant plusieurs secondes.

« Allo ? ALLO ? Jake tu es là ? »

Enfin il répond :

« Bella ? Comme Bella Swan ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Tu la connais ? »

« Oh c'est pas possible…Je…Oui c'est elle. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des années c'est pour ça que je n'arrivais pas à la reconnaître, la dernière fois elle avait 12 ans je crois mais…Mais c'est la fille d'un ami de mon père…Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Je peux pas le croire ! »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'étais ennuyé.

« Passe la moi, d'accord ? »

« Jake, elle est majeure et si elle ne veut pas parler à sa famille elle est libre de ne pas le faire, OK ? »

« Oui je sais ! »

Inquiet, j'ai amené le portable à Bella.

Elle m'a fixé, surprise.

« C'est Jacob, l'infirmier, il veut te parler. »

Elle a pâlit mais a prit le combiné…

« Allo ? »

…

« Oui…Oui…. »

…

« Non, pas du tout…..Je ne sais pas »

….

« NON Non ne fais pas ça, je ne veux pas le déranger »

…

« Oui je sais… »

…..

« Non je ne crois pas »

…..

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'il s'en moque ! Je dis qu'il a refait sa vie et ma mère aussi c'est tout ! »

….

« Non, et je suis grande tu sais, je veux pas être un boulet ! »

….

« Tu crois ? »

…

« Je ne savais pas ! »

….

« Ne me crie pas dessus ! Je n'ai rien demandé, d'accord ? »

….

« Ecoute, je vais pas laisser Jane, tu comprends ça ? »

La conversation dure encore un moment et puis elle finit par me rendre le téléphone.

Elle se met à pleurer et j'enrage contre Black, bien que je sache qu'il a raison.

Finalement elle me dit :

« Il dit que mon père est inquiet, qu'il me cherche. Que ma mère est même venue à Seattle »

Elle a l'air d'avoir du mal à y croire. Comme elle pleure toujours et que je ne peux pas le supporter, je tapote son épaule et je lui tends un mouchoir, puis je lui dis :

« Allez, mange »

Mais elle continue son récit, et il est évident que parler enfin la soulage :

« Ma mère et moi on a longtemps vécu à Phoenix mais elle s'est remariée et mon beau-père et elle voyageaient tout le temps alors j'ai voulu aller vivre avec mon père pour pas déranger ma mère. Mais un an après mon père aussi s'est remarié. Avec Sue, c'est une femme super, mais on est allé vivre chez elle, elle a deux enfants, une fille plus vieille que moi et un fils, Seth, qui a mon âge. Ca allait, je m'entendais bien avec eux, même si je savais que je gênais encore mais…Mais ils ont eu un bébé. J'ai une petite sœur, elle s'appelle Bree, et elle est née en mai mais…Mais elle était prématurée et ça a été difficile. Elle est rentrée à la maison en juin et on l'aime tous mais…Je voyais bien que j'étais en trop. Mon père a refait sa vie, on habitait chez Sue, il y avait Bree et Leah et Seth et...Je me suis dit qu'ils avaient besoin de la chambre que j'occupais pour le bébé alors fin juillet je suis venue ici, à Seattle, parce que j'avais trouvé une place pour l'été dans une pizzeria. Mon père était pas trop d'accord mais je voulais vraiment.

J'ai trouvé une chambre chez l'habitant. Mais début septembre mon contrat s'est arrêté et j'ai du aussi rendre ma chambre.

Je n'avais plus d'argent pour rentrer chez moi parce que mi aout j'ai rencontré Jane. C'est une pauvre gamine tu sais. Elle s'est enfuit de chez elle. Je l'ai trouvée un soir, en sortant les poubelles de la pizzeria. Elle cherchait de quoi se nourrir. Je lui ai donné un reste de pizza et on a parlé. Je lui ai donné de l'argent pour qu'elle soit pas à la rue cette nuit là.

Elle est revenue le lendemain, plus perdue qu'un chat de gouttière. Je l'ai aidée, on est de venue amies.

Il était hors de question que je l'abandonne mais j'ai du mal à trouver un boulot fixe. C'est dur de trouver un contrat de plus de quelques jours …Mais j'arrivais à nous faire manger, elle et moi. Mais elle est tombée malade et…Tu connais la suite. Et Jacob veut que j'appelle mon père… »

« Tu as vraiment 18 ans ? »

« oui, depuis le 13 septembre »

Le silence retombe. Elle est visiblement perdue dans ses pensées et je cogite moi aussi.

Cette fille est partie de chez elle parce qu'elle se sentait en trop, même si pas ouvertement rejetée…

Ca me fait me sentir mal. Elle est à la rue aujourd'hui parce qu'elle ne veut pas déranger ses propres parents. Et parce qu'elle ne veut pas laisser tomber son amie.

Je me sens humble face à une telle abnégation.

Mais en même temps, il est hors de question que cette fille qui a une famille qui se soucie d'elle reste SDF.

Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et prends son menton entre mes doigts :

« Bella…Ecoute moi. Ca va aller. Je crois que tu dois appeler ton père. Il se fait sans doute un sang d'encre. Dis lui que tu vas bien, au moins ça. Et trouve une solution avec tes parents. Si tu es à la rue comment veux-tu aider Jane ? Pour elle, je vais parler aux services sociaux, d'accord ? Je te jure qu'on va trouver une solution ! »

Elle fait oui de la tête.

Mais je vois bien qu'elle est mal.

Une larme coule le long de sa joue et va mourir sur sa lèvre.

Et je n'y tiens plus : me penchant en avant je vais à la rencontre de sa bouche.

Et mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes.


	7. le meilleur puis le pire

_**Edward PDV**_

Notre baiser dure longtemps.

Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, mais elle ne bouge pas. Nos lèvres bougent doucement, nos langues sont timides, il n'y a pas de fougue dans ce baiser, juste une grande tendresse.

Je sais déjà que nous n'irons pas plus loin.

C'est presque un baiser d'adolescent.

Mais il est excellent. Mon cœur bat la chamade.

L'embrasser est meilleur encore que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Je suis heureux. Juste heureux de la sentir contre moi, de caresser ses cheveux, de l'embrasser. Je voudrais tant l'aider à se sentir mieux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on s'embrasse, mais longtemps. Plus longtemps que je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un.

C'est elle finalement qui s'éloigne un peu.

Je la fixe. Elle a les yeux fermés et sa bouche est entrouverte.

Elle murmure quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? »

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Sa voix est un murmure à peine audible.

« Parce que j'en avais envie. Parce que tu me plais infiniment. »

« Tu devrais pas. »

Mon cœur se serre :

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas à la hauteur »

« A la hauteur de quoi ? »

Elle tourne la tête sans répondre et je sens la colère m'envahir : pourquoi cette fille a-t-elle une si mauvaise opinion d'elle-même ?

« Bella…Ca me fait mal de t'entendre dire ça. Tu es au contraire une fille exceptionnelle ! Tu aides ton amie, tu es forte, courageuse »

Elle baisse la tête et se met à pleurer. Je suis totalement désemparé et je la prends dans mes bras.

Je la berce doucement et elle finit par me dire :

« Je voudrais voir Jane »

« Oui, bien sur, on va y aller, d'accord ? »

Elle fait oui de la tête.

Je sors ses vêtements du sèche linge et je l'attends dans le salon.

Elle réapparait et je suis frappé par l'expression de tristesse sur son visage.

Mais je ne dis rien. On part et elle me laisse lui prendre la main.

Quand on entre dans l'hôpital je peux ressentir son impatience.

Le lien entre elle et son amie est sans doute plus fort que je ne le pensais.

Jane va mieux, je m'en rends compte dès que je rentre dans la chambre.

Elle sourit à Bella et la joie qui anime les traits de cette dernière me fait plaisir.

Comme hier je sors pour les laisser un peu seule

Et je vais rencontrer le médecin.

Je ne le connais pas mais je me présente et il accepte de me parler de Jane puisque je suis interne.

« Elle va se remettre, mais sa situation précaire est difficile .Nous avons prévenu les services sociaux, elle a avoué n'avoir que 16 ans… »

Eh merde…Ceci dit je sais bien qu'ils y sont obligés.

Je retourne dans la chambre.

Elles me regardent. Dans les yeux de Jane il y a moins de méfiance que la veille.

A présent qu'elle va mieux, je lui trouve un air assez frondeur malgré son évidente fatigue et les lunettes à oxygène dans son nez.

Je m'installe juste à côté de Bella et m'empare de sa main. Jane n'affiche aucune surprise et j'en conclue que Bella lui a parlé de moi.

Je prends une chaise et je décide que le meilleur moyen est de jouer franc jeu. Ce sont deux jeunes filles intelligentes et qui ont l'habitude de se prendre en charge.

« Jane, je dois te dire que le médecin a prévenu les services sociaux de ta situation »

Bella pâlit et Jane me sourit :

« Je m'en moque. Je donnerai jamais mon nom et je m'enfuirai du foyer à la première occasion ! »

Voilà qui est clair.

« Jane, je ne connais pas ton passé mais tu crois vraiment que tu as un avenir dans la rue ? »

Elle ne répond pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules.

Mon téléphone sonne, interrompant ce qui s'annonce comme une conversation difficile.

Je ne connais pas le numéro qui s'affiche mais je décroche :

« Allo ? »

« Bonjour, je suis Charlie Swan, le père de Bella ! »

« Oh, bonjour »

« Jacob m'a donné votre numéro, Bella est là ? »

« Oui »

« Elle va bien ? »

« Oui ça va »

« Vous pouvez me la passer ? »

Je regarde Bella :

« Bella, c'est ton père au téléphone »

Elle devient toute blanche, à tel point que je redoute qu'elle perde connaissance.

Je me lève mais elle secoue la tête en tous sens :

« Non, non, je ne veux pas lui parler ! »

Je reprends le téléphone :

« Monsieur Swan, je vous rappelle, promit, je dois parler à Bella ! »

Et je raccroche sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une.

Je prends Bella dans mes bras parce qu'elle a recommencé à pleurer.

Je veux lui dire qu'elle doit parler à son père mais Jane me coiffe au poteau :

« Bella ! Appelle ton père, ne sois pas bête ! »

Bella fait signe que non de la tête.

Mais Jane lui prend la main :

« Hé il t'aime tu le vois bien ! »

Aucune réponse. Je fixe Jane, qui me dit :

« Bella s'imagine que ses parents en ont rien à faire d'elle ! »

« Ca je peux confirmer que c'est pas vrai, ils font tout pour te retrouver ! »

« Ils sont mieux sans moi »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Jane me précise :

« Je lui ai dit ça des centaines de fois. Mais elle têtue. Elle s'imagine qu'elle est une erreur »

Je relève le menton de Bella vers moi :

« Pardon ? »

« C'est vrai. Je suis un accident ! »

Je la fixe. Elle est sérieuse.

« Moi aussi »

Pour le coup elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde, surprise.

« J'ai été conçu par accident, mes parents ne voulaient pas un autre bébé si vite après mon frère. Mais ils ont décidé de me garder et pour rien au monde ils ne voudraient que je ne sois pas né ! Et c'est le cas de la moitié de la planète je pense !»

« Moi mes parents regrettent. Je les dérange ! »

Elle a l'air de le croire vraiment et je ne sais même pas quoi répondre à ça.

Mais je ne peux pas laisser ce père dans l'attente alors je le rappelle.

« Monsieur Swan ? C'est Edward Cullen. Bella est à côté de moi, elle ne se sent pas prête à vous parler, mais elle va bien »

« Jacob m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas m'en dire trop, mais qu'elle n'a pas une vie facile »

« Je le pense aussi, mais je prends soin d'elle »

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis son ami, ne vous en faites pas, je veux juste l'aider »

« Je voudrais voir ma fille ! Je ne comprends pas qu'elle ne m'appelle pas, qu'elle ne veuille pas rentrer ! Sa mère aussi est folle d'inquiétude, comme toute la famille. Je veux venir la chercher ! »

« Je le lui dis »

Je tiens Bella fermement par le bras et lui parle d'un ton sans appel :

« Bella, ton père est mort d'inquiétude, comme ta mère et toute ta famille. Parle-lui au moins ! »

Elle secoue la tête mais je colle le téléphone contre son oreille tandis que Jane lui donne une tape sur la tête.

« Papa ? »

…

« Oui je vais bien »

….

« Non je ne veux pas, c'est pas la peine »

….

« Non, non, je ne veux pas ! »

Elle raccroche et je me sens mal.

Il y a quelque chose chez Bella sur quoi je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt.

Jane n'est pas contente, ça se voit, mais elle est épuisée et je pense que ce n'est que grâce à ça que Bella ne se fait pas enguirlander par son amie.

Je savais déjà que Bella prend soin de Jane, mais je commence à comprendre que Jane s'occupe au moins autant de Bella.

Je les regarde toutes les deux.

L'ado mineure en fugue, qui refuse de dire son nom et qui est malade, et la très jeune fille qui ne sait plus ou elle en est mais qui refuse de revoir ses parents…

Qu'est ce que je vais faire d'elles, moi ?!

Je me secoue. Prendre les choses les unes après les autres.

Pour le moment Jane est soignée, elle est en sécurité.

Je la regarde. Elle a besoin de dormir, c'est évident.

« Jane, on va te laisser te reposer. Je te mets 20 dollars dans ta table de nuit si tu en as besoin. Et dis-moi qu'est ce que tu voudrais qu'on t'amène ? »

Elle secoue la tête :

« Merci, pour le moment je n'ai besoin de rien. Prenez juste soin de Bella »

« Bien sur »

Bella l'embrasse et on s'en va.

Le retour se fait en silence parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire et que Bella ne croise pas mon regard. Je suis vraiment ennuyé.

Est-ce que Bella ne m'a pas tout dit à propos de sa famille ? Est-ce qu'elle aussi a été victime d'abus, voire d'inceste ?

On rentre chez moi et elle se renferme de plus en plus.

Je sens ma propre angoisse monter.

Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Ou dire ?

J'ai envie d'appeler son père et de lui dire de venir chez moi, mais quelque chose m'en empêche.

J'essaye d'engager la conversation :

« Bella, qu'est que tu veux faire ? De quoi tu as envie ? »

Elle évite mon regard mais répond :

« Je veux juste me reposer… »

« Ok, je comprends. Va dormir, on reparlera de tout ça après, d'accord ? »

Elle fait oui de la tête. Je la prends dans mes bras et elle se laisse vraiment aller cette fois.

C'est elle qui vient chercher mes lèvres.

Le baiser que nous échangeons est très différent de celui de ce matin.

Cette fois, elle donne l'impulsion. C'est elle qui est exigeante. Je suis surpris mais plutôt content, bien sûr !

Je réponds avec joie à son baiser.

Et finalement je la prends par les hanches et la dépose sur la table la plus proche, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

C'est vraiment bon.

C'est bien aussi. Juste simple et naturel. Elle est faite pour moi, comme je suis fait pour elle.

Elle passe ses mains dans mes cheveux, dans mon dos et je m'aventure sous son pull.

Mes mains rencontrent avec joie sa peau si douce. Je suis interne en dermatologie et je ne peux que m'extasier sur la douceur de son grain de peau, si délicat.

J'ai rarement touché une peau si soyeuse, à part sur des bébés.

Je quitte sa bouche pour le lui dire :

« Tu as la peau incroyablement douce ma puce… »

Elle sourit, les yeux fermés.

Je reprends ses lèvres et ma main remonte plus haut.

Elle réagit quand j'englobe son sein dans ma main : elle se presse plus fort contre moi.

Je la caresse à travers son soutien gorge mais quand je sens ses mamelons durcir à travers la dentelle je ne peux pas résister et passe mes mains dans son dos pour dégrafer le sous vêtements.

Et quand mes mains prennent enfin ses seins en coupe nous séparons nos lèvres pour gémir d'un même mouvement.

Je suis dur, totalement, mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

J'en ai terriblement envie mais Bella est fragile, fatiguée, je ne suis pas certain de sa totale lucidité en ce moment.

Alors, sans interrompre mes caresses je chuchote à son oreille :

« Il vaut mieux se calmer, sinon… »

Mais elle fait non de la tête :

« J'en ai envie »

« Moi aussi »

« Je sais »

Me dit-elle en frottant son ventre contre mon érection.

Je plante son regard dans le sien.

Elle a l'air moins abattue, son air est plus décidé.

« Je ne veux pas profiter de toi, je ne veux pas que tu regrettes plus tard »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! »

Alors je craque.

Je la prends dans mes bras, et une seconde je nous imagine, jeunes mariés. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera splendide dans une robe blanche !

Mais l'intensité du moment ne me permet pas vraiment de me concentrer sur autre chose que la beauté dans mes bras.

Je la pose au centre de mon lit, le cœur battant fort dans ma poitrine : mes fantasmes d'hier soir prennent vie, c'est incroyable.

Elle est si petite, si menue au creux de mes bras. Mais elle tire sur mon tee shirt et je me retrouve torse nu. Je la laisse caresser mon torse et mon ventre et quand ses doigts suivent doucement la fine bande de pois qui mène à mon pubis je l'interromps et lui retire son pull.

Le tee shirt et le soutien gorge partent avec le pull et la voilà presque nue dans mes bras. Enfin.

Je grogne d'excitation en voyant enfin ses seins pour de vrai.

Ils sont encore plus beaux que dans mon imagination.

Elle rougit et pose ses mains sur sa poitrine :

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça me gêne ! »

Je lui souris et l'embrasse dans le cou :

« Ne sois pas gênée, tu es magnifique, vraiment splendide…Tu as les plus beaux seins que j'ai jamais vus ! »

Elle ne répond pas mais je parsème sa mâchoire puis son cou de baisers.

Puis je noue mes doigts aux siens et laisse ma bouche descendre. Je suçote sa clavicule et je descends encore, dardant ma langue entre ses seins.

Je sais, aux petits gémissements qu'elle pousse que je la fais languir.

J'aime bien cette idée mais je suis moi-même bien trop désireux pour prolonger plus avant ce petit jeu et je prends un mamelon dans ma bouche.

Elle crie et rue sous mon corps mais je maintiens ses poignets et elle se met à gémir de plaisir.

C'est ce que je veux. Exactement ça : lui faire du bien, lui donner du plaisir.

Je la lâche au bout d'un moment pour caresser ses seins tout en les embrassant, les léchant. Aussitôt ses doigts viennent s'accrocher à mes cheveux et nos mouvements se coordonnent.

C'est bien ce que je pensais : nous sommes en totale harmonie. Nos corps dansent l'un pour l'autre. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

Quand le désir me brule trop les entrailles je glisse plus encore le long de son corps et baisse son jean. Elle porte un boxer en dessous. Mon boxer. Je souris en le faisant glisser lui aussi.

Elle est nue dans mes bras. Je la détaille avec bonheur. Je suis tellement heureux de la voir sa tortiller de plaisir sous mes doigts…

Ses cuisses sont belles, fuselées, ses hanches sont plus généreuses, sa taille fine, elle est féminine, douce.

Parfaite, elle est parfaite et elle est à moi.

Son pubis est recouvert d'une fine et douce toison, je joue avec faisant glisser mes doigts dedans, avant de trouver son clitoris que je malaxe avec douceur, sans quitter son visage des yeux.

Elle a rougit sous le plaisir de la caresse et sa bouche gonflée et entre ouverte laissant échapper des gémissements témoigne de son bien-être.

Elle a instinctivement écarté les cuisses et je laisse mes doigts glisser plus bas, s'introduire en elle, testant son étroitesse et sa moiteur.

Son désir est évident il recouvre mes doigts.

Alors je caresse sa joue tout en lui demandant de m'aider à me déshabiller.

Elle se redresse et déboutonne ma braguette et nous enlevons mon jean ensemble

Mon boxer n'est pas une gêne bien longtemps et son visage se couvre de plus encore de rougeurs délicieuses en découvrant mon érection.

Elle tend cependant timidement la main et enroule ses doigts autour de mon pénis qui frémit à ce simple contact.

Je pose mes doigts sur les siens et nous faisons coulisser nos mains sur mon sexe.

Je tends la main pour continuer à la caresser, sa féminité est plus mouillée encore.

« Tu es prête pour la suite ? »

« Oui, j'en ai envie ! »

Alors je m'empare d'un préservatif et l'enfile précipitamment. Tellement que je le déchire. J'en mets un autre en bougonnant, la faisant rire.

Son rire me fait du bien. C'est un son qui me réchauffe le cœur.

Je la regarde et nos yeux ne se quittent plus.

C'est en la fixant droit dans les yeux que je me fraye un chemin entre ses cuisses qu'elle écarte et passe autour de mon bassin. Je fais glisser mon sexe gainé de plastique contre son entrée crémeuse et ce n'est que quand je pousse et que je la pénètre enfin qu'elle ferme les yeux en criant, rompant la connexion de nos regards.

Elle plante ses ongles dans mes épaules et je prends ses genoux dans mes mains, les remontant sur sa poitrine pour faciliter la pénétration.

« Détends toi mon cœur, c'est bon tu sais, tu es tellement douce et serrée…Tu aimes ? »

« Oh oui ! C'est trop bon ! »

Ses paroles me rendent plus désireux encore et je ressors un peu avant de donner une poussée bien plus forte, m'enfonçant plus profondément en elle. Je recommence la manœuvre plusieurs fois, nous arrachant à l'un comme à l'autre des cris de plaisir, et enfin je la pénètre totalement, butant au fond de son ventre.

Je la contemple.

Elle est écarlate, en sueur, la tête renversée en arrière, sa poitrine aux mamelons dressés se soulève au rythme de sa respiration frénétique.

Je m'enfonce encore. Et encore. Chacune de mes intromissions en elle l'élargit, me permettant de la prendre mieux et plus complètement à chaque fois.

Et en quelques minutes je suis en elle presque jusqu'à la garde.

Je grogne, accroché à l'oreiller plutôt qu'à ses bras pour éviter de la blesser.

Elle encaisse mes poussées en s'ouvrant toujours plus pour moi.

Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps : lui faire l'amour est simplement trop beau et trop bon à la fois.

Je suis à ma place : en elle, avec elle.

Elle crie sans retenue à présent et moi avec elle.

Elle est proche de l'orgasme, je le voie à son regard qui se brouille.

Alors je passe ma main sous sa nuque et la relève pour qu'elle voie nos corps se mêler :

« Regarde comme je te prends bien…je suis en toi au maximum ma chérie…Regarde ! »

Nous regardons ensemble nos sexes s'unir, le mien ouvrant son chemin dans le sien avec facilité et plaisir.

Et elle part, accrochée à mes épaules, elle se donne totalement à l'orgasme qui ravage son corps criant puissamment, longuement.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour accélérer encore et encore mes intromissions en elle, m'enfonçant vite et fort, jusqu'à ce que je sente le plaisir jaillir hors de moi en même temps que ma semence.

Je ne me maitrise plus et reste enfoncé en elle le plus possible, nos corps si emmêlés que je ne saurais dire ou commence le sien, ou s'arrête le mien.

Nos bouches se sont trouvées toutes seules et nous nous embrassons sans pudeur ni retenue.

Enfin la fatigue prend possession de nous.

Je roule sur le côte sans la lâcher. Je me débarrasse du préservatif, le balançant par terre sans plus de cérémonie.

Je la tiens contre moi et je sens de l'humidité contre mon torse. Un bref coup d'œil me montre qu'elle pleure.

Je souris tout seul : ce sont sans doute les larmes provoquées par l'orgasme, par la décharge d'endorphine que le plaisir procure.

Moi-même je me sens planer.

Je caresse ses cheveux et la serre plus fort contre moi.

« Tu es merveilleuse tu sais ça Bella ? »

Elle hoche la tête, son visage niché contre mon torse.

Nous nous endormons enlacés.

Je pense à l'avenir juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Elle et moi.

Jamais plus je ne la lâcherai. Le bonheur post orgasmique me rend béat et je souris tout seul en m'imaginant l'épouser dès que possible, lui faire des bébés. On trouvera une solution pour Jane. Bella m'a moi, à présent.

Je me réveille des heures plus tard.

A peine j'ouvre les yeux que je sens l'angoisse monter en moi. L'instinct sans doute.

Je me retourne mais je sais déjà : le lit est vide.

Je me lève et, nu, parcourt mon appartement en criant son prénom.

Elle n'est nulle part.

La terreur enfle dans ma tête.

La peur, la trouille, la vraie.

Je m'empare de mon téléphone et compose le 911. Je dois faire un effort pour ne pas hurler à l'opérateur :

« Ma…Ma petite amie a disparu. Elle est partie, sans rien. Elle… »

Je prends une grande inspiration. Et le recoupement se fait dans ma tête.

Son comportement de refus face à ses parents.

Sa certitude d'être un échec, une erreur.

Son manque de confiance en elle.

Son regard éteint par moment.

Son visage si triste.

Ses pleurs quasi incessants.

Et même sa volonté presque farouche de faire l'amour avec moi…Une dernière fois ?

Et cette fois, parce que l'évidence me saute enfin aux yeux je hurle dans le téléphone :

« Elle est dépressive ! Je… J'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille se suicider ! »

_**Ndla : Pas taper.**_

_**Vous connaissez déjà la fin, alors oui je coupe là, mais ne me faites pas de mal !^^**_


	8. noyade

_**Attention, ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire, il le sera sans doute à lire. Je le déconseille aux personnes sensibles ou mal en ce moment. N'oubliez pas que tout se finit bien et que ça ira mieux dans le prochain chapitre. A ce sujet, je publie normalement une fois par semaine pour cette histoire, le vendredi, là on est jeudi, c'est cadeau ! Le prochain chapitre, un PDV Edward, arrivera sans doute en milieu de semaine prochaine.**_

_**Bella PDV**_

C'est comme une montagne.

Au début, c'était des petites poignées de sable qui s'accumulaient. Mais il y en a eu de plus en plus, de plus en plus souvent.

Et la montagne a grossit.

Elle était de plus en plus difficile à gravir, alors pendant longtemps j'ai réussi à la contourner.

Mais à présent ce n'est plus possible.

Aider Jane m'a longtemps permit de continuer à contourner cette masse qui barrait mon horizon.

Mais Jane, quoi qu'elle en dise, va être prise en charge par les services sociaux et c'est tant mieux pour elle. Elle n'a plus besoin de moi.

Personne n'a besoin de moi.

Je suis une charge, rien d'autre.

Ma mère a refait sa vie, mon père aussi. Ils ont une vie, une famille, auxquelles je ne peux pas me raccrocher. Je signifie l'échec, le passé. Je suis ce qui n'aurait jamais du être.

Aucun des deux ne me l'a jamais dit, mais je le sais.

Leurs vies seraient bien plus belles et plus faciles sans moi.

Peut-être que j'aurais pu vivre ma vie de mon côté, sans les gêner, j'ai essayé de m'accrocher à cette idée si longtemps.

Mais il y a Edward. C'est incroyable ce que des rencontres peuvent changer votre vie.

Rencontrer Jane m'a montré que je n'avais pas à me plaindre, qu'il existe bien pire que moi.

Grâce à elle j'ai aussi comprit qu'il existe deux sortes de personnes.

Les battants et les perdants.

Jane est une battante. Même dans une situation désespérée elle s'en sort. Elle a peur, mais elle avance.

Pas moi. Moi je suis une perdante. Depuis toujours, sans doute même depuis l'instant de ma conception. Je n'aurais jamais du venir au monde. Ca aurait été tellement plus facile pour tout le monde.

Je marche dans la rue, et je ne sens même pas le froid.

Ma gorge est douloureuse, enflée, je n'arrive plus à avaler.

Edward aussi est un gagnant. Le rencontrer m'a montré ce que je n'aurai jamais. Je le voudrais lui, et la vie qui va avec. Mais jamais je ne serai à la hauteur, sa sœur est géniale, ils sont tous si beaux, si intelligents, si parfaits.

Longtemps, des années durant, j'a prit soin de ma mère. Ca nous donnait un certain équilibre, je ne me sentais pas en trop, à cette époque là.

Et puis Phil est entré dans sa vie. Impossible de le détester, Phil est un homme bon, gentil. Il m'a même acceptée mais j'ai préféré m'éclipser, pour les laisser vivre leur vie.

J'ai aimé aller vivre chez Charlie. Au début je prenais soin de lui, bien que d'une façon différente que de ma mère.

Et puis j'ai vite comprit la place que tenait Sue.

Sue est une femme merveilleuse. Leah et Seth sont géniaux aussi. Sans doute que ce sont des enfants dont on peut être fier.

Moi je suis banale, passe-partout. On ne me remarque même pas…

Quand Sue a été enceinte je me suis dit que j'allais m'occuper du bébé, l'aider.

Mais en fait, ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide. Et puis, c'est bien plus la place de Leah que la mienne.

Je me sentais tellement en trop. Tellement pas à ma place.

J'avais l'impression que même les couleurs changeaient. Tout devenait gris. Et dans ma poitrine ça faisait comme un poids qui m'empêchait de respirer.

Je ressens encore plus ce poids en ce moment.

Parce que maintenant il y a Edward.

Je crois qu'il aurait mieux valu que je ne le rencontre jamais.

Il est beau, il est gentil, il est adorable. C'est un gagnant, lui aussi, et moi une perdante. Je dois me mettre ça dans la tête.

Je ferme les yeux en montant dans la rame de métro.

On me bouscule et m'insulte mais je ne réagis pas.

Ca va bientôt finir.

J'ai peur, très peur, mais vivre me fait bien plus peur que mourir. J'espère juste ne pas trop souffrir.

Le métro démarre et je tache de repousser Edward de mes pensées.

Edward n'a pas besoin de moi. Il le sait bien, ou alors il va le découvrir.

Je crois que je suis arrivée au bout. C'est là que ça s'arrête.

Jane va s'en sortir, mes parents ont leurs vies, Edward ne se souviendra plus de moi dans quelques semaines.

Même l'air a du mal à passer à présent, tant ma gorge me fait mal.

Je n'ai jamais touché à la drogue et je le regrette presque. Si je savais comment faire, ou aller, je me ferai un shoot mortel. Un peu de blanc et tout serait fini.

Je descends à la station qui dessert Alki Beach.

Je foule le sable et je ne sens plus mes membres tant j'ai froid.

La mer est là, devant mes yeux.

Il bruine et je suis déjà trempée. Je sais que je grelotte mais je ne ressens plus rien.

Il n'est plus temps de laisser de message.

J'aurais peut-être du le faire.

Je délasse mes chaussures. J'ai encore mal, si mal dans la poitrine. Je réussis à repousser mes parents loin de mon esprit.

Je me concentre sur les dernières heures.

Edward. J'aurais tant voulu autre chose avec lui. J'aurais voulu être une autre personne. Le connaître autrement. Etre à sa hauteur.

Mais je ne le serai jamais.

Je rentre dans l'eau. Elle est froide, tellement que j'ai l'impression que des millions de mâchoires acérées attaquent mes mollets.

J'avance, incapable de serrer les dents tant elles claquent.

L'eau m'arrive aux cuisses à présent.

J'entends qu'on m'interpelle, depuis la rive.

Des aboiements de chien et une voix d'homme.

Mais j'avance.

Je ne sens plus rien.

Plus rien du tout.

C'est plus facile que je ne croyais.

Je n'ai plus froid.

Je n'ai plus mal. Je suis bien. Je suis dans la mer.

Le courant est fort.

J'ai du mal à tenir debout, pourtant je veux avancer encore.

Une vague passe par-dessus ma tête.

Comme quand j'étais enfant, en Californie, quand je jouais dans l'océan. Je ressentais un mélange d'angoisse et d'excitation et les vagues me bousculant me faisaient pousser des cris de joie et de peur mélangées.

Ne pas penser à ma mère. La tenir loin, très loin.

J'avance, en marchant et en nageant. Je n'entends plus vraiment, ou alors juste le ressac de la mer.

La mer. Elle est si belle, elle me fait si peur.

Je murmure, doucement, parce que je sais qu'elle peut m'entendre :

« Ne me fais pas souffrir, viens me chercher, sois gentille »

Je me laisse aller, je ferme les yeux. Les vagues se jouent de mon corps, je ne maitrise plus rien.

Peut-être que d'étranges créatures marines, issues des profondeurs, telles des sirènes malfaisantes vont venir me chercher, me tirer par les pieds, m'entrainer dans les profondeurs, aspirer mon âme, me vie.

Je veux bien. Je veux que ça s'arrête.

Je croyais tenir ma bouche fermée mais une vague plus grosse que les autres force mon nez, ma bouche.

Une eau glacée et saumâtre entre dans mon œsophage et mes poumons.

Je recrache en pleurant, la gorge en feu.

Je pense à Bree. Ma petite sœur. J'ai souvent vu Sue lui faire des lavages de nez avec du sérum physiologique

Est-ce que c'est ça qu'elle ressent ? La même chose que moi en ce moment, ce sentiment de panique aigue, quand l'eau remplace l'air et que la vie s'en va ?

Je suis là pour ça après tout : pour me noyer.

J'ai lu quelque part, il y a longtemps que le moment ou le noyé lâche prise, après avoir longtemps lutté, qu'il se laisse aller vers l'éternité, est un moment de pure félicitée. Est-ce que ça va être le cas ? Est-ce que je vais pouvoir ressentir plus de plaisir que dans les bras d'Edward ?

Je n'aurais pas du penser à lui. J'ai peur à nouveau et mal aussi.

Je crois qu'on m'appelle.

L'eau est dans ma bouche, elle est dans mes yeux et mes oreilles aussi.

Fœtus. Je voudrais me recroqueviller.

Je voudrais perdre connaissance. Ne plus penser.

Je ne sais plus ou se termine mon corps, ou commence l'eau.

Ou s'arrête la vie et ou commence la mort.

Les images des échographies de Sue me reviennent en mémoire.

Le bébé, si bien dans son monde aquatique.

Bree.

Son petit visage quand elle est née.

Ma petite sœur.

Je n'ai plus d'air et je me débats. Je ne veux pas avoir mal, je veux Bree, je la veux. Elle me ressemblait, d'après mon père. Bree, sa peau si douce, son odeur de bébé.

La nuit quand elle pleurait j'entendais mon père la promener dans le salon quand téter ne lui suffisait pas.

L'a-t-il fait pour moi ?

Pourquoi c'est si long ?

Papa…Il est là, il me sourit, sa moustache, ou est-elle ? Papa si grand, papa me porte…Maman…Oh maman…

Ne pas penser à eux, ne pas penser…Je veux mourir, j'y suis presque ...Je sens quelque chose de dur sous moi.

Ma tête est lourde, si lourde, elle va exploser.

Je prends appui de mes deux mains et me soulève. Une grande bouffée d'air entre dans mes poumons et la vie revient avec l'oxygène.

Je ne vois toujours rien mais des mains me tirent, la mer me repousse.

Le froid me paralyse.

J'entends des cris, quelqu'un hurle qu'elle est vivante. Chut. Chuuut…

Il fait noir, de plus en plus. Je glisse comme sur une pente savonneuse. Je ne vois rien, mais je suis étrangement bien.

Pas de peur, pas d'angoisses, même pas d'idées.

Je n'ai plus mal.

Je me laisse aller. C'est si bon, si délectable. Des pensées sont autour de moi. Je ne les vois pas mais elles sont là.

Des voix aussi. Des langues que je ne comprends pas. Je coule, si merveilleusement détendue.

Je reconnais la voix de ma grand-mère. Ma mamie, qui s'occupait de moi quand j'étais toute petite. Elle était une femme dure et autoritaire, sauf avec moi. Elle me donnait toujours des cookies en me disant « mange mon enfant ».

Je souris. Mamie. Mais sa voix est angoissée, elle me crie dessus : « va t'en ! Retourne là-bas, ton heure n'est pas venue, tu as tant de choses à faire ! Va-t'en mon enfant ! »

Sa voix est plus douce sur les derniers mots et je remonte la pente savonneuse. C'est difficile mais on me pousse, on m'aide.

On me tire, on m'attrape.

La douleur revient dans mon corps et c'est en criant que j'ouvre les yeux.

Je ne sais pas ou je suis, ça bouge, ça fait du bruit, j'entends le lancinant déchirement d'une sirène, si proche, trop proche.

Je vomis, de l'eau, du sel, du sable, de la bile. Ma trachée me brule et je crie, me débats.

Mais on me tient fermement. Des mots se bousculent dans ma tête : « elle est revient à elle ! Tiens la, mais tiens la elle va arracher sa perf ! Sédate la ! Allez petite, tu vas dormir ! »

Et c'est le trou noir, le vrai, celui ou aucune grand-mère depuis si longtemps morte ne vient vous renvoyer au pays des vivants.

_**James PDV**_

Elle a eu du bol, celle-là. Heureusement qu'un vieux Monsieur promenant son chien l'a vue entrer dans la mer et a prévenu les secours. Mais on ne serait pas arrivé à temps si deux jeunes qui se promenaient n'étaient pas aller la chercher dans l'eau.

J'ai quand même du lui faire du bouche à bouche.

Elle dort, plus paisiblement, à présent.

L'ambulance file à toute allure et je surveille sa tension, mais le pire est passé. Elle va vivre, même si ce n'était pas son intention

Quel âge tu peux avoir, cocotte ? 16 ans ? J'espère que t'as pas fait ça pour un gars, aucun d'entre nous ne mérite ça tu sais…

T'es belle minette, même avec tes cheveux mouillés et ta bouche bleue de froid. Tu ressembles à ce que tu as presque été : une noyée.

Victoria, à mes côtés, doit penser la même chose que moi et elle te frotte doucement les lèvres, ramenant un peu de rouge.

Elle murmure :

« Allez petite, t'es en vie, ça va aller ! »

On fouille tes poches mais rien, aucun papier, tu n'as ni sac, ni manteau, ni chaussures.

J'espère que tu diras ton nom en te réveillant.

Je te rajoute une couverture de survie. Tu as l'air d'avoir froid.

Ils vont te réchauffer, aux urgences, ta température a chuté mais tu es à plus de 35° alors tu n'es pas en danger.

J'espère que tu as une famille, des parents qui vont prendre ton geste au sérieux et s'occuper de toi.

L'ambulance s'immobilise et Vic et moi on sort ton brancard.

Je regarde l'interne qui va prendre le relais :

« Jeune fille inconnue d'environ 16 ans, a tenté de se noyer à Alki Beach, les constantes sont stables, la tension est un peu basse, la sat est bonne et la température est de 35°. Occupes toi bien d'elle ! »

Il fait oui de la tête et tu es amenée dans une pièce de soins.

C'est fini pour moi.

Je regarde Victoria. On se sourit et on part vers l'ambulance. Une gosse sauvée, c'est bon à prendre dans une journée, vraiment.

On nettoie un peu. Et l'appel suivant ne se fait pas attendre :

« _Accident de la circulation sur la 4° avenue, piéton contre voiture.. »_

**_ndla: Je précise que Bella est en dépression nerveuse, elle va mal, trés mal, ce qu'elle pense de ses parents n'est en aucun cas le reflèt de la réalité, elle est malade et donc incapable de voir le côté positif des choses, comme sa relation avec Edward, par exemple: lui ne demande qu'à construire quelque chose avec elle, et elle pense ne pas en être digne. C'est typique de la dépression de tout voir en noir, de se dénigrer et de ne pas pouvoir se projetter dans l'avenir._**


	9. sauvée

_**Edward PDV**_

J'appelle tout le monde.

A peine je raccroche avec le 911, qui m'envoie une voiture de patrouille, que j'appelle mon frère et Rose, puis Jasper et Alice et puis mes parents.

Ils réagissent tous au quart de tour, à cause de ma voix angoissée et de ce que je leur dis.

Je n'hésite que quelques secondes et appelle aussi Black.

Il est fou d'angoisse…

« Comment ça elle est partie sans rien ? »

« Rien du tout, pas même son manteau ! Elle va mal je crois »

« Tu CROIS ?! T'as appelé son père ? »

« Non, je le fais de suite »

On sonne déjà à la porte : c'est Alice et Jasper.

« Edward, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Bella est partie, elle a rien prit et je crois qu'elle est vraiment mal, j'ai peur Alice, j'ai vraiment peur ! »

Emmett et Rosalie sont déjà là, et je vois l'angoisse de Rose dans ses yeux.

Ou la chercher ? Que va-t-elle faire ?

Et là je bondis. Jane…Elle aura peut-être une idée!

Tandis que mes parents arrivent en même temps que la voiture de patrouille j'appelle l'hôpital.

On me passe Jane :

« Jane, c'est Edward, Bella est partie, je suis hyper inquiet, tu l'as vue ? »

« Non, pas depuis que vous êtes partis ensemble ! »

« J'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise, tu as une idée de là ou elle pourrait être ? »

« On squattait dans un immeuble de bureaux vide sur la 1° avenue, juste à côté de l'art muséum, le n° 2541, elle y est peut-être…Retrouvez la, je vous en prie ! »

« C'est ce qu'on essaye de faire…Tu as d'autres idées ? »

Un long silence plane , tandis que Jane réfléchit. J'entends sa respiration haletante, ma gorge est serrée, ma poitrine me fait mal, mais je suis en mode combatif, le reste, mes peurs, ma culpabilité, je les gérerai plus tard.

Finalement elle me dit :

« Elle aime se promener prêt du pont flottant ! Elle aime le vue ! »

Le Pont flottant…

Je me tourne vers les sais que des larmes coulent sur mes joues mais je n'en ai cure :

« Jane pense qu'elle peut être prêt du pont flottant, ou bien au n° 2541 sur la Première avenue »

L'officier de police parle dans son téléphone et je comprends qu'il envoie des patrouilles. J'attrape mes clés et commence à sortir.

Jasper et Emmett me retiennent :

« Ou tu vas ? »

« Je vais voir si je la trouve au Pont ! »

« On vient, attends, on s'organise ! »

Jacob arrive, l'air défait.

Il me regarde de travers :

« Faudra qu'on parle…Mais d'abord on la retrouve. J'ai pas appelé son père, on va d'abord la retrouver ! »

« J'ai eu sa copine Jane au téléphone, elle pense à deux endroits ou elle pourrait être… »

On se divise en deux groupes : Emmett, Rosalie et mes parents se rendent au squat. Jasper, Alice, Jacob et moi on va au pont.

Jasper conduit et je sens mon cœur battre à toute allure.

La circulation est dense et je me demande comment la repérer…

Il y a déjà des voitures de patrouilles sur le pont et ça me rassure un peu.

Mon téléphone sonne : c'est ma mère.

« L'endroit indiqué par Jane est vide, on va quand même fouiller l'immeuble et les alentours ! »

« Ok, on se tient au courant »

Nous faisons le pont dans les deux sens. Plusieurs fois .Mais rien. Absolument rien de visible. Si elle s'était jetée sous une voiture on l'aurait vu tout de suite…Il y aurait un attroupement. Mais si elle a sauté à l'eau…

Ou es-tu Bella ?

Pour en finir nous sortons et c'est en courant que je remonte une partie du pont, inspectant les côtés. Je me penche par-dessus la rambarde , scrutant l'eau qui me parait si froide.

Mais l'eau est noire, profonde.

Le découragement me prend et je m'accroupis, trempé et découragé.

Jasper me rejoint, je vois son air inquiet à lui aussi. Il m'interroge doucement:

« Il s'est passé un truc, je veux dire, entre vous…Ou alors elle t'a dit quelque chose pour que tu penses qu'elle veuille se suicider? »

Je le dévisage. Ses yeux bleus sont plein de compassion et d'empathie. Il ne me jugera pas.

« On a couché ensemble. C'était…Intense. Mais… »

Je ferme les yeux. Pour me remémorer à quel point Bella était concentrée, presque appliquée. Elle….

« Elle faisait l'amour comme si elle le faisait pour la dernière fois! »

Ma voix s'est brisée sur le dernier mot.

Jasper me serre les épaules.

Je continue parce que la douleur me serre la poitrine:

« J'ai un truc avec elle…Un truc spécial. C'est comme si je la connaissais, ou plutôt comme si je le reconnaissais. Elle est, je sais pas…Mon double »

« Je comprends »

Alice et Jacob nous rejoignent.

Nous ne devrions pas être là. Les piétons sont interdits sur le pont.

Ils m'entrainent vers la voiture.

Je suis découragé mais pas désespéré. Si elle était morte, je crois que je le sentirais.

Ma Bella…

Je m'installe à l'arrière, à côté de Jacob.

Il s'est prit la tête entre les mains et parle d'une façon presque incohérente:

« Pourquoi je l'ai pas reconnue le premier soir? Pourquoi? J'aurais du…J'aurais du appeler son père, ou même ramener Bella chez elle tout de suite… »

Alice se tourne vers lui:

« Elle est majeure Jacob, elle ne peut pas être contrainte… »

Mais Jake continue à geindre.

Je suis comme anesthésié. Je réfléchis, mon cerveau travaille à toute allure. Mes sentiments, eux, sont engourdis.

L'urgence seule compte.

Bella n'a rien à sa disposition pour se donner la mort. Pas de couteau, elle n'en a pas prit chez moi, pas de médicaments.

Il reste tant d'options…Et mes poils se dressent sur mes bras:

« Et si elle se jetait sous le métro? Ou sous un bus, une voiture? Si elle se jette d'nue fenêtre? »

Jacob me regarde:

« Les femmes font rarement ça… »

C'est vrai. Peu de femmes se tuent d'une manière violente, qui pourrait abimer leurs corps, porter atteinte à son intégrité. Ca, c'est plutôt l'apanage des hommes.

Les femmes prennent des barbituriques, se tranchent les veines, se noient parfois.

Mais il y a des exceptions…

Je ne veux pas…Je ne pourrai pas supporter cette idée…Impossible…Ma tête me brule, pourquoi j'ai pas vu, pourquoi j'ai pas comprit avant?

Je voulais croire à autre chose, je voulais simplement être avec elle. C'était trop beau, sans doute.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à présent? On attend? Sans rien faire?

Chez moi il y a tout le monde. Ma mère me prend dans ses bras et me frotte les bras.

« Tu as froid Edward, va mettre un pull »

Ca me parait si dérisoire. Un pull. Alors que Bella est peut-être en train de mourir.

Mais je vais dans ma chambre.

Je regarde mon lit. La dernière fois que je me suis dirigé vers lui, c'était pour y déposer Bella, avant de lui faire l'amour.

C'était i heures. C'était il y a un siècle.

Je prends un pull mais avant de quitter ma chambre je me penche sur mon lit et inspire longuement les draps, le côté ou elle était. Je sens son odeur.

Un mélange de fraise, de fleur et de vanille;

Son odeur.

Je rejoins les autres. Jacob est au téléphone, décomposé.

Je comprends vite qu'il parle au père de Bella.

Il raccroche et annonce que celui-ci arrive.

Peut-être qu'elle va revenir. Peut-être qu'elle va changer d'avis et rentrer ici ou aller voir Jane. Peut-être que je me suis trompé. Peut-être qu'elle est juste allée faire une course…Ouais sans un sou? Ou alors se promener…Sans manteau? Ou bien, elle m'a quitté? Sans son sac à dos contenant ses seuls biens?

Le téléphone de Jacob sonne.

Il parle un instant puis mets le haut parleur.

C'est Tanya:

« J'ai eu Kate des urgences, on vient de leur amener une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans, sans papiers d'identité, qui a essayé de se noyer à Alki Beach, elle est sédatée mais elle va bien. Elle portait un jean et un pull foncé »

« C'est bien possible que ce soit elle! »

Branle bas de combat.

Il faut aller sur place. Nous partons mon père, Rosalie, Jacob et moi. Nous, parce que nous sommes dans le milieu médical et qu'on nous laissera peut-être la voir.

Je tremble dans la voiture: pourvu que ce soit elle…

Si c'est elle ça veut dire qu'elle est en vie. En vie…Le reste attendra.

Mon père se gare sur une place réservée aux ambulances et nous fonçons aux urgences.

Je me jete sur un interne que je connais un peu. Rose le connait aussi et il est surpris mais plutôt content d'identifier une patiente inconnue.

Black et moi obtenons le droit d'entrer dans le box ou elle se trouve.

Je la reconnais au premier coup d'œil.

Le soulagement m'envahit.

Jacob se penche sur elle et lui frotte la joue en lui parlant tout doucement. Je m'approche, presque intimidé.

Elle est perfusée, sous oxygène et couverte comme un oignon.

Mais je la reconnaitrais entre mille: ma Bella.

Une partie de moi est bien sur heureuse et soulagée, mais l'autre se tord de douleur: elle a voulu mourir…

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, luttant contre les larmes.

Jacob se détourne un peu et appelle le père de Bella. Je n'écoute pas vraiment. Je comprends juste qu'il va très vite arriver. Tant mieux. Elle a tellement besoin d'aide.

Je profite de notre relative intimité pour embrasser son front, ses joues et je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres encore bleuies.

« Accroche toi ma chérie…On a tellement de choses à faire ensemble. On peut avoir une belle vie, ça ne tient qu'à nous, qu'à toi… »

Je relève la tête pour voir Black me dévisager.

« Il faudra que tu m'expliques la nature exacte de votre relation »

Il est sérieux, mais pas agressif. Je lui souris:

« C'est pas dur: je l'aime »

Il soupire.

Mon père et Rose nous rejoignent. Et c'est bon de les avoir là, de ne pas être seul avec ma peine et mes questions.

Bella dort encore, profondément.

Elle dort encore quand son père arrive.

C'est un homme défait, hagard, qui se penche sur sa fille.

Il craque en la voyant et se met à pleurer, la prenant dans ses bras.

Une femme est avec lui, sans doute la belle-mère de Bella.

Elle aussi a les yeux rouges et a l'air très malheureuse. Je suis quelque part rassuré par leur peine évidente: ils tiennent à Bella, ils vont prendre soin d'elle.

Simplement, tout d'un coup, je me sens en trop. Ils sont sa famille, moi je ne suis même pas son petit ami, officiellement. On a juste couché ensemble une fois…

Alors , après leur avoir un peu parlé, nous repartons. Jacob se charge de prévenir Jane.

Je suis déphasé, épuisé aussi.

Rosalie est secouée elle aussi.

Heureusement mes parents restent avec moi pour la soirée. Emmett, Rose, Jasper et Alice repartent après avoir parlé un long moment. Je les remercie de leur soutien.

Mais mes parents ne me laissent pas, ma mère prépare même un repas.

Quand ils s'en vont enfin, vers 22 heures, je prends une douche et me couche, vidé de toute énergie.

Je dors, trop épuisé pour rester éveillé, mais mes rêves sont peuplés d'une jeune fille aux yeux chocolat, grands ouverts et sans une lueur de vie.

Je me lève tôt, plus tôt que nécessaire.

Mais je veux aller voir Bella avant de travailler.

Elle est dans une chambre, ainsi qu'on me l'explique à la réception.

Je monte la voir.

Elle est éveillée, mais son père est là.

Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux et parait honteuse.

Je m'approche d'elle et lui souris.

« Salut, comment tu vas ce matin? »

« Ca va, je suis fatiguée, c'est tout »

Son père lui serre l'épaule. Il a la tête d'un homme qui n'a pas dormi de la nuit.

C'est d'une voix rauque qu'il s'adresse à moi:

« Je ramène Bella à la maison cet après-midi. Elle va avoir un suivi psychiatrique, elle a besoin de se rétablir, de se reposer. Elle m'a dit que vous l'avez aidée. Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant! »

Je regarde Bella. Elle a l'air soulagée par cette décision.

Celle-ci est normale, logique. Mais mon cœur se brise…A quoi je m'attendais? A ce que Bella dise:

« Je suis amoureuse de lui, je veux aller vivre avec Edward? »

Oui, c'est sans doute ce que j'espérais un peu.

Mais elle a besoin de ses parents.

Je dois me rentrer ça dans la tête. Je me risque:

« Je pourrai venir te voir? »

Elle me regarde enfin, surprise:

« Oui, bien sur, si tu veux! »

« Bien sur que je veux! »

Nos yeux se soudent plusieurs secondes. Je lis le doute e la fatigue dans les siens.

J'essaye de faire passer de l'amour dans les miens.

Elle se laisse aller en arrière dans son coussin, épuisée.

Je m'empare de sa main. Si son père le prend mal et me flanque dehors j'aviserai.

Mais il ne dit rien. Il doit être dans un tel état d'esprit qu'il accepterait n'importe quoi pour rendre sa fille heureuse.

Je demande doucement à Bella:

« Tu as pu parler à Jane? »

« Oui, elle va mieux, elle est venue me voir »

La voix de Bella est vraiment fatiguée et c'est son père qui poursuit, d'une voix bourrue:

« Ma femme est en train de voir justement pour qu'on puisse accueillir cette jeune fille chez nous. Bella et elle son très attachée l'une à l'autre »

Je souris à Bella puis regarde son père qui prend l 'autre main de sa fille et la serre fort.

Je suis obligé d'aller travailler mais j'embrasse Bella sur la joue avant de partir.

« Je dois y aller. A bientôt! »

On se sourit et je vais dans mon service, en trainant des pieds.

Mais si tout cela pouvait servir à quelque chose, si ça pouvait aider Bella et Jane…

Heureusement, j'ai du travail, suffisamment pour ne pas pouvoir me concentrer sur autre chose.

Et quand je quitte le service de dermatologie, à plus de 18 heures, je fonce à la chambre de Bella.

Mais ce n'est plus son nom sur la porte.

Je vais au bureau des infirmières: Bella quitté l'établissement plus tôt dans l'après-midi Je vais à l'étage de Jane, qui est sortie elle aussi, avec le père de Bella et sa belle-mère comme accompagnateurs légaux.

Le shérif doit avoir des amis bien placés…

Je reste les bras ballants. A quoi je sers, moi, maintenant?

Je repars, les mains dans les poches. Je suis mélancolique.

J'ai envie de voir Bella.

Tellement envie…

Mais ça n'est pas le moment, pas du tout.

Alors je vais chez Alice. Je vais m'incruster, je suis pas sur que ça fasse super plaisir à Jasper mais je ne veux pas rester seul.

Pas ce soir.


	10. First Beach

_**Edward PDV**_

C'est un étrange sentiment. Celui d'être en attente. De ne pas savoir exactement ou est ma place. Ou plutôt, moi je sais très bien quelle est ma place, mais je sais également que les autres n'en ont pas encore conscience.

Je veux être auprès d'elle, avec elle.

Bella est rentrée chez elle depuis plus d'une semaine.

Je l'appelle tous les jours, mais c'est à chaque fois Jane qui me répond. Bella, d'après les dires de son amie, dort la plupart du temps.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, j'y vais.

Je veux la voir, lui parler. Je veux aussi vérifier quel traitement elle prend, et si elle le prend.

Je suis déterminé. Je n'ai prévenu personne, parce que j'ai peur qu'on me demande d'attendre avant d'y aller. Et je ne veux pas attendre.

La route est agréable, mais Forks est une toute petite ville.

Je peux comprendre qu'après avoir vécu à Phoenix, Bella s'y soit senti étouffer.

J'ai trouvé l'adresse du sheriff Swan dans l'annuaire sur internet et je me gare devant une jolie maison peinte en jaune clair.

La voiture de patrouille n'est pas devant la maison et ça a tendance à me soulager.

Je m'avance et frappe à la porte.

On est samedi et il est 14h30, c'est une visite…Respectable, on va dire!

La porte s'ouvre sur un jeune homme, de type amérindien avec des cheveux très noirs qui lui tombent devant les yeux et qui affiche un grand sourire.

« Bonjour je suis Edward, l'ami de Bella! »

« Oh ouais! Moi c'est Seth son vrai faux frère! »

Il me donne envie de rire. Je rentre et je vois tout de suite Jane, assise sur un canapé de velours vers, avec un bébé sur les genoux.

Elle me sourit en me voyant et je m'approche d'elle.

Je suis frappé par le visage de la jeune fille. Elle a des joues roses et elle a prit du poids. Elle porte un jean neuf et un joli pull gris qui lui va bien. Elle a l'air en bonne santé, elle n'est même plus cernée.

Seth me propose de m'asseoir et j'accepte un verre de jus de fruits.

Jane fait sauter le bébé sur ses genoux.

Bien sur c'est Bree, la petite sœur de Seth et Bella.

Le bébé, qui doit avoir dans les 6 mois, me regarde.

Je lui souris et la chatouille sous le menton: elle éclate de rire. Elle est adorable. Elle porte une salopette en jean et un gilet vert avec des chats dessus.

Elle a plein de cheveux noirs, de type amérindien, mais ses yeux sont comme ceux de Bella et sa peau est plus claire que celle de Seth. Bree est un harmonieux mélange de ses parents, une petite poupée adorable.

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux qui me rappellent tellement ceux de sa sœur que ça en est douloureux.

Je lui tends mes clés et elle s'en empare avec un grand cri de joie.

Je souris à Jane:

« Tu as l'air en pleine forme! »

« Ouais, ça va, je suis bien ici, Charlie et Sue sont sympas, je m'entends bien avec Leah, j'adore le bébé et Seth est génial! »

« Et Bella? »

« Elle a du mal, vraiment… »

Son air s'est chiffonné sur ses derniers mots et mon cœur se serre.

Seth revient avec un verre de jus de pommes, qu'il me tend:

« J'ai prévenu Bella, elle arrive! »

« Merci! »

Seth s'installe tout prés de Jane et prend le bébé sur lui.

« Tu vas au Lycée Jane? »

Elle grogne:

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec le Lycée? Oui je vais y aller, à partir de lundi! »

Ca n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter et je ris sous cape.

Seth lui passe un bras autour des épaules:

« Allez, faut bien aller à l'école! Je t'aiderai pour tes devoirs! »

Jane lui tire la langue en riant et je fronce les sourcils: Seth n'a pas retiré son bras et ils se sourient d'une manière qui n'est pas franchement fraternelle…

Mais j'entends du bruit dans les escaliers et je vois Bella arriver.

Elle descend les dernières marches, hésitante.

Je me lève, le cœur battant à toute allure.

Elle est à peine moins pale que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

Elle porte un bas de jogging grips clair et un tee shirt blanc. Ses cheveux sont lâchés, pas coiffés et elle est pieds nus.

Mais elle est belle, tellement belle.

Son regard me parait plus profond encore.

Elle me fixe, une main sur la rampe de bois, l'autre serrant le bas de son tee shirt.

Je me retiens pour ne pas la serrer contre moi à l'étouffer.

A la place je m'avance doucement vers elle et lui tends la main:

« Hey Bella…Je suis heureux de te voir! »

Elle m'offre un petit sourire et me prend la main, je la tire doucement contre moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de la bercer contre mon torse.

Je voudrais l'embrasser mais nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Elle me fixe, ses grands yeux interrogateurs me sondent.

Jane l'interpelle:

« Quand je te dis que tu dois t'habiller et te coiffer le matin Bella… »

Ma chérie rougit et je ne résiste pas à l'envie de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Ca te dit d'aller faire un tour? »

« Ou ça? »

« En voiture, se promener, tu peux me montrer la ville, on pourra être un peu seuls comme ça! »

« Oui, si tu veux!

« Oui je veux, bien sur que j'en ai envie, mais je veux que tu le veuilles toi aussi! »

Elle sourit d'une manière un peu plus prononcée et regarde Jane:

« Tu peux venir? »

Puis elle me dit:

« Je vais m'habiller, tu m'attends?! »

« Autant de temps qu'il le faudra! »

Les filles remontent et je me remets prés de Seth.

Il installe le bébé dans son transat et je récupère mes clés dégoulinantes de bave.

Hum…

Seth est quelqu'un avec qui on se sent bien, il met à l'aise.

Il me sourit et ne s'embarrasse pas de politesse, tout en étant jovial:

« Alors t'es quoi toi, le chérie de Bella comme le dit Jane? »

« Oui, en tous cas c'est comme ça que je me définis, j'espère juste que Bella va bien vouloir de moi comme ça! »

«Bah c'est la première fois qu'elle accepte de sortir de la maison depuis qu'on l'a récupérée alors… »

Je lui souris avec reconnaissance. Il faudra que je discute avec lui, quand ce sera possible, j'imagine que lui aussi a du souffrir de la situation.

Bella arrive, elle est coiffée en chignon, elle porte un jean et un pull dans les tons bruns, qui lui va bien.

Elle a aussi des bottes, et une veste en lainage bien coupée. Tout ça a l'air neuf.

Je lui prends la main et l'entraine à l'extérieur. Elle cligne des yeux sous la luminosité pourtant pas très forte.

Mon cœur se serre et je serre sa main plus fort.

Elle s'installe côté passager mais une subite impulsion me prend :

« Tu n'as qu'à conduire, pour me faire visiter la ville ce sera plus simple ! »

Elle est visiblement déroutée par ma proposition et cligne des yeux :

« Mais…Je n'ai pas conduit depuis des mois ! »

« Justement, il vaut mieux que tu le fasses ici, si le sheriff t'arrête il sera coulant, normalement ! »

Elle hésite, se mordille la lèvre, me donnant subitement chaud puis elle sort et se glisse derrière le volant.

Elle démarre avec un plaisir non dissimulé et en quelques centaines de mètres elle retrouve les réflexes de la conduite.

Nous profitons tous les deux un moment de la ballade, je regarde les maisons, les bâtiments.

C'est vraiment la province, la nature prédomine partout, même dans ce qui sert de centre ville.

Puis elle ralentit et me dit :

« Là c'est l'épicerie ou on fait les courses la plupart du temps… »

« Ok, on se dirait dans la petite maison dans la prairie ! »

Elle sourit et continue.

C'est vite fait. Elle me montre le Lycée, la grande rue, le magasin Newton « tout pour le sport » ou elle a travaillé.

Et le commissariat.

Je rentre un peu la tête dans les épaules en passant devant : pas envie que son père me voit !

Je ne cherche pas à me cacher mais…Chaque chose en son temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle prend visiblement la direction de sa maison et je lui propose :

« Si on allait boire un verre ? J'ai vu un snack en passant »

« Oui, si tu veux »

Elle se gare devant le fameux snack et je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules. Je la sens un peu raide contre moi.

On a besoin de se parler.

Une serveuse arrive, les yeux brillants, je comprends très vite que nous allons être la cible des potins du coin pendant plusieurs jours.

Je m'empare de la main de Bella par-dessus la table, histoire de bien faire jaser. Bella est rouge comme un coquelicot en commandant un milk shake à la fraise Je demande un grand café et je fixe Bella dans les yeux.

Elle ne soutient mon regard que quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux…

« Pardon…Je suis désolée, j'ai fait tellement de mal à tout le monde »

« « On s'en fiche de ça, j'ai eu très très très très très peur mais tu es en vie, c'est le plus important. Je veux simplement que ça dure »

Elle n'a aucune réaction pour me rassurer et l'angoisse me tord le ventre.

« Bella…Tu as un traitement antidépresseur ? »

« Oui »

« Et tu le prends ? »

« Oui oui »

« Tu as des effets secondaires ? »

Elle se tortille sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

J'en étais sur.

« Ok, et tu as cessé de le prendre il y a combien de temps ? »

Elle souffle mais avoue :

« 4 ou 5 jours, je sais plus… »

Je ferme les yeux et lutte contre la colère. C'était prévisible.

Puis je la fixe, elle fuit mon regard :

« Je vais en parler à ton père et tu prendras tes médicaments sous surveillance »

Elle est furieuse :

« Ils me rendent pâteuse et sans force ! »

« Tu es malade Bella, gravement, si tu n'es pas capable de te soigner alors on va le faire à ta place. Je n'hésiterai pas à te faire hospitaliser tu sais, je veux que tu ailles mieux, que tu guérisses ! »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ?! On se connaît à peine, on …On a couché ensemble une fois et on s'est jamais rien promit, on s'est pas engagé ! »

Nous y voilà. Elle a un air de chaton en colère qui me fait plaisir. Si elle est encore capable de s'énerver c'est qu'elle va encore suffisamment bien pour s'entendre dire ce que j'ai à lui dire.

Je prends une grande inspiration :

« Je sais bien. Tu as raison, on est pas encore engagé »

J'insiste sur le encore et elle rougit. Je poursuis :

« Je te l'ai déjà dit à la cafeteria de l'hôpital, il y a…Quelque chose entre nous. Je le ressens très fort. C'est plus qu'une attirance physique, même si le désir est très fort…C'est comme une évidence, tu le ressens toi aussi ?! »

Elle fait oui de la tête.

Nos commandes arrivent.

La serveuse, dénommée d'après son badge Jessica, minaude un peu :

« Je suis contente de te voir ici Bella, j'ai entendu dire que tu ne vas pas bien… »

« Je suis très malade Jess, j'ai une dépression nerveuse et j'ai même essayé de me suicider. Mais je vais me battre, j'ai un traitement anti dépresseur et je vais guérir. Au fait, lui, c'est Edward, mon petit ami. Voilà, tu sais tout. Quand tu feras circuler l'info dans la ville, n'oublie pas de prévenir Mme Cope. Quand Sue est tombée enceinte tu as oublié de l'appeler et elle était vexée ! »

Jessica s'éloigne, son expression trahissant à la fois l'excitation et la gêne.

Je retiens mon rire et m'empare des deux mains de Bella :

« Dis donc, tu m'apparais sous un jour nouveau ! Tu as de l'humour et un sacré sens de la répartie ! »

« Non pas du tout en temps normal, mais je crois que la dépression fait tomber certaines de mes barrières, étant donné que je me moque de tout, ce que vont penser de moi les gens de Forks n'a plus vraiment d'importance… »

« Tu as bien fait je pense, souvent la vérité est la meilleure des politiques… »

Elle se concentre sur son milk shake et je l'observe.

Etonnamment, bien qu'elle n'aille visiblement pas bien, qu'elle le reconnaisse et qu'elle m'ait avoué ne pas prendre ses médicaments, je me sens moins inquiet.

Elle est là, en face de moi, sa beauté et son charisme ont toujours autant d'effet sur moi.

Et, alors que depuis plusieurs jours je n'étais pas très en forme, là j'ai de l'énergie et du dynamisme pour deux. J'ai envie de l'embarquer pour un road trip, de tout plaquer pour elle, pour vivre à fond, et à deux.

On le fera peut-être un jour. Pour le moment, elle doit guérir.

Alors je la laisse siroter son milk shake tout en parlant :

« Comment ça se passe avec les membres de ta famille ? »

« Mon père et Sue me traitent avec tellement d'égards que ça me fait peur, Leah s'en veut parce qu'elle pense que c'est de sa faute si je me suis sentie rejetée, Seth, Jane et Bree me traitent normalement, alors l'un dans l'autre ça va. Mon père n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il m'aime et de me faire des cadeaux. Ma mère est venue la semaine dernière et ça m'a fait bizarre de vivre avec elle, Phil, Sue et Charlie. Je crois que je ne les avais jamais vus dans la même pièce tous les ! »

« Et Jane ? »

« Oh Jane va bien ! Tout le monde l'adore, elle mène Seth à la baguette et il adore ça ! »

« Mmhh…Jane et Seth ?! »

« Oui, enfin, pas encore mais à mon avis ça va venir ! »

Je souris. Bella est intéressée par son entourage, elle remarque les choses, en tient compte, les analyse. C'est un très bon point.

Puis nous repartons et cette fois je conduis.

Je prends la route qui conduit à la Push.

« Ou on va ? Tu connais le pays ? »

« Non, pas du tout mais j'ai vu un panneau indiquant La Push-First Beach et ça m'a donné envie de voir les vagues ! »

Elle se crispe et je réalise d'un seul coup.

Bougre d'âne, triple idiot que je suis.

La dernière fois qu'elle a vu la mer elle a essayé de se noyer dedans.

Mais tant pis. Il faut bien affronter ses démons un jour ou l'autre.

Je me gare prêt de la plage dans un silence de cathédrale.

Je fais comme si je ne voyais pas ses larmes et je la sors littéralement de la voiture.

Je la prends dans mes bras et elle se cramponne à mon cou.

On fait quelques pas sur la plage et elle respire mieux, se détend un peu.

Je caresse ses cheveux et la réconforte :

« Le premier pas est toujours la plus difficile… »

« Ouais il parait »

« C'est vrai ? »

« On dirait bien que oui »

« Regarde comme la mer est belle, un jour il faudra qu'elle soit signe de vie pour toi, et rien d'autre ! »

Elle avance vaillamment. Bella ne manque pas de courage. Mais il est évident que tout est difficile pour elle.

Je tente ma chance et je me mets à courir tout en la narguant :

« Allez essaye de m'attraper ! »

Elle secoue la tête :

« J'ai pas la force de courir »

Alors je saute sur elle et la renverse sur le sable, jouant avec elle comme deux jeunes chiots. Elle finit par se laisser un peu aller, puis elle finit même par rire quand je la chatouille.

Pendant quelques minutes on oublie tout. Il y a juste nous deux : Bella et Edward, qui sont attirés l'un par l'autre et qui apprennent à se connaître.

Au bout s'un moment je m'immobilise au dessus d'elle. Elle est allongée dans le sable, ses cheveux se sont détachés et s'étalent en corolle autour de sa tête. Ses joues sont roses de plaisir et d'animation et elle sourit, ses yeux brillent.

Elle est tellement belle, si incroyablement sexy…

Je cesse de rire, et elle aussi. Nos yeux se soudent, pendant un long moment. Le désir nait dans nos corps, je le vois dans son regard, comme elle peut sans doute le lire dans le mien.

Et je me penche sur elle, avide d'un contact qu'elle a l'air prête à partager.

Nos bouches se soudent avec force et nos langues se trouvent, se caressent, s'emmêlent.

Je m'allonge sur elle en prenant garde à ne pas peser sur son corps.

Je passe mes mains sous elle et nous bascule, afin qu'elle se retrouve sur moi, parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle ait froid sur le sable humide.

Elle ne cesse pas le baiser pour autant, passant ses deux mains dans mes cheveux et je glisse mes mains sous son pull. La sentant frémir quand mes mains prennent ses seins en coupe à travers la fine dentelle du sous vêtement, je m'enhardit et la pelote sans retenue. Elle gémit et se frotte contre mon sexe qui ne demande qu'à se réveiller.

Avant d'être trop excité je la bascule à nouveau et cesse notre flirt.

Je suis haletant et lui dit, parce que son regard me donne à penser qu'elle croit que je la repousse :

« Il fait froid et on est dans un lieu public, il vaut mieux se calmer parce que sinon je ne réponds de rien ! »

Elle sourit alors et mon cœur se réchauffe à cette vision.

Le soleil descend bas dans le ciel désormais et il est plus raisonnable de la ramener.

Nous sommes bien ensemble, elle parait apaisée et moi je me sens entier.

Le retour est un peu tendu, parce que le shérif Swan, qui devait nous guetter, sort devant sa maison pour nous « accueillir ».

Il a l'air assez mécontent mais son regard change quand il se pose sur Bella, qui prend ma main à peine sortis de la voiture.

Je la regarde moi aussi.

Ses yeux sont plus vifs, plus brillants. Et elle sourit.

Son père se racle la gorge :

« Vous êtes allés vous promener ? »

« Oui p'pa, on est allé à First Beach »

« Oh bonne idée la mer est belle en cette saison »

Sa voix s'étrangle sur le dernier mot, visiblement il vient de comprendre un peu tard, comme moi, la signification que la mer a désormais pour Bella. Mais celle-ci lui dit tranquillement :

« Oui elle est magnifique, et ça m'a fait du bien d'y aller »

Une jeune fille très brune, ressemblant à Seth sort et nous rejoint. Elle passe son bras autour des épaules de Bella qui me la présente :

« Voici Leah, ma demi-sœur ! »

« Enchanté ! »

« Moi de même »

Nous rentrons et je suis frappé par la sollicitude avec laquelle tous traitent Bella. Quand je pense qu'elle s'imaginait, et pense certainement encore, que personne ne l'aime !

Au contraire, Seth et Leah la traitent avec précaution, Sue lui demande ce qui lui plairait de manger ce soir et Jane se lève pour lui laisser le meilleur fauteuil.

Je ne sais pas si elle s'en rend compte, le propre de la maladie étant de déformer le vécu et de le rendre noir.

Devant tout le monde, par respect pour Bella, je dis à son père :

« Bella m'a avoué ne plus prendre son traitement depuis plusieurs jours à cause des effets secondaires. Je lui ai dit qu'elle doit se soigner, mais je pense qu'une surveillance s'impose ! »

Ils la fusillent tous du regard et son père me remercie :

« Heureusement que vous nous le dites. Désormais je vais surveiller ça ! »

Je vais m'accroupir auprès de Bella :

« Hey bébé, personne ne t'en veux, on est tous conscient que c'est la dépression qui te contrôle pour le moment, mais on va tout faire pour que tu reprennes le contrôle, et ça passe par le traitement mais aussi par une psychothérapie. Tu vas à tes séances à Port Angeles ? »

« Oui j'y vais. On m'y amène de toute façon… Mais je ne dis rien pendant une heure, alors… »

On rit tous, surtout nerveusement.

« La prochaine fois parle, jette toi à l'eau ! »

Elle me fixe, narquoise :

« Je l'ai déjà fait, ça n'a pas marché… »

Roh la boulette ! Je rougis :

« C'est une expression, désolé. Mais parles, exprime toi ! »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! »

« Oh Bella ! Tu m'as dit pas mal de choses voyons, et à Jane aussi ! Dis la même chose à ton thérapeute ! »

Elle fait oui de la tête.

Sue me sourit :

« Vous êtes vraiment un excellent ami ! »

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de regarder Bella en souriant. Rougissante, elle annonce à la cantonade :

« C'est mon petit ami… »

Jane ricane et se tourne vers Leah :

« Qu'est ce que je disais ? Tu me dois 10 dollars ! »

Leah lui donne un billet en souriant et Jane l'empoche avec satisfaction, je me mets à rire avec Seth.

Et Bella nous rejoint dans le fou rire.

En relevant la tête je vois son père la fixer, ému aux larmes.

Je dois y aller. J'ai de la route et demain je travaille tôt.

Alors je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, salue tout le monde et sort.

Charlie Swan m'accompagne :

« Je ne l'avais pas vue rire depuis…trop longtemps. Alors merci. »

« Je voudrais pouvoir revenir »

« Quand vous voulez… »

Nous nous fixons et je vois à son expression qu'il fera tout pour que Bella aille mieux. Ca tombe bien : moi aussi.

_**Ndla : Bella commence à aller mieux mais elle a du chemin à faire. Je ne pense pas raconter par le menu le long travail de thérapie, je pense que dans le prochain chapitre nous ferons un bon dans le temps de plusieurs semaines. (Et puis comme ça on pourra avoir des lemon…^_^)**_

_**Je précise que Charlie et Sue ont accueillie Jane chez eux pour Bella, ce n'est pas forcément facile pour eux, bien qu'ils s'attachent à Jane. Mais ils se rendent compte que cette dernière fait du bien à Bella (elle et Seth la traitent avec moins d' égards que les parents et Leah et ça lui fait du bien), de plus ils savent que sans eux Jane serait en foyer, d'ou elle s'enfuirait et serait à nouveau à la rue. Seth est ravi qu'elle soit là: il en est tombé amoureux en quelques jours, et au début Leah était assez jalouse mais elle apprend à apprécier Jane. De son côté Jane a une famille pour la première fois de sa vie et si elle n'en connait pas encore les codes elle y est bien et elle aussi craque pour Seth)**_

_**Bon à part ça je dois être pénible avec mon idée fixe de toujours caser Jane et Seth ensemble, mais bon, je suis vieille, c'est pour ça, d'ailleurs il vaut mieux éviter de me contrarier! ^_^**_


	11. road trip

_**Edward PDV**_

Je ferme le coffre de ma voiture d'un coup sec et regarde le ciel.

Il est uniformément gris mais je sais que bientôt je serai sous un ciel bleu.

Je souris en pensant aux jours qui viennent.

Je monte en voiture et démarre, prudent mais pressé.

Le moi de juin touche à sa fin.

J'ai eu 27 ans la semaine dernière.

Bella est venue fêter mon anniversaire chez moi.

Avec ma famille, chez mes parents, ainsi qu'avec sa propre famille également invitée.

Puis elle est venue passer plusieurs jours chez moi.

Elle était déjà venue, comme elle connaissait déjà ma famille, mais là c'était différent.

Ses précédents séjours chez moi n'avaient jamais duré plus de 24 heures, et toujours pendant mes repos: je ne la laissais jamais seule.

La semaine dernière elle est restée chez moi 5 jours et j'ai travaillé pendant 3 jours.

Elle a vécu normalement, elle a cuisiné, elle est allée se promener, faire des achats avec Alice.

Je n'étais pas inquiet.

La dépression est assez loin derrière elle, à présent.

Bella sera sans doute toujours fragilisée mais elle va bien, son visage a changé, d'ailleurs.

Ses expressions faciales surtout.

Et bien entendu son regard. Il est vif, pétillant, à présent.

Sa vie familiale est différente aussi.

Elle réussit à trouver sa place.

La thérapie lui a fait du bien, et j'ose croire que moi aussi.

Je connais la route vers Forks par cœur.

Je me gare devant chez son père et entre sans frapper.

Je suis accepté et reconnu à présent.

Du reste, ni Charlie ni Sue ne sont là, ils travaillent et Bree est avec Leah, qui la garde tous les après-midi.

De ce que j'en sais, cet après-midi elle l'a amenée à un cours de baby gym.

Je grimpe les escaliers en courant:

« Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Je suis là! On y va! »

Elle sort de sa chambre et se jette à mon cou:

« Tu es prête mon cœur? »

« Oui! J'ai hâte! Tu m'aides à transporter mes valises? »

« Bien sur chérie! »

Ouh là…Tout ça? Bon, je ne dis rien, parce que je suis sur qu'Alice l'a aidée à préparer ses bagages. Et puis, le coffre est grand. Heureusement.

Je descends un sac à dos et 2 énormes valises, tandis que Bella transporte un oreiller et un sac de toile.

Je ne fais aucun commentaire: moi aussi j'ai prit mon oreiller.

Par un miracle quelconque je réussis à fermer mon coffre.

Nous rentrons dans la maison et je découvre que Sue a préparé deux cartons , un gros panier et une glacière. Le tout plein de provisions, et même de petits plats qu'elle nous a confectionnés!

Je me lèche les babines.

Je case tout ça à l'arrière de la Volvo et je prends ma chérie dans mes bras. Je la fais virevolter et nous nous embrassons.

Je suis radieux. On part!

Bon sang ce road trip j'en ai envie depuis que je la connais!

Nous remontons, pour qu'elle prenne son sac à main et pour dire au revoir à Seth et Jane.

Sa chambre est presque vide, à part des cartons s'entassant dans un coin: elle emménage chez moi à notre retour de voyage.

Elle prend son sac et un renard en peluche.

Je souris et la taquine:

« Tu as quel âge ma chérie? »

Elle me tire la langue:

« Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux d'un jouet? »

Je plisse le nez pour toute réponse.

« Ce sont Jane et Seth qui me l'ont offert hier pour que je l'amène pendant nos vacances! »

Elle va frapper à une porte:

« JANE! SETH! On y va! »

La porte s'ouvre sur un Seth portant un seulement un jean et une Jane vêtue d'un tee shirt de Seth, les jambes nues et les cheveux fous.

Hem…

Quand le chat (en l'occurrence les parents) n'est pas là, les souris dansent, c'est bien connu…

Jane se suspend au cou de Bella et elles s'étreignent longuement.

Je serre la main de Seth, puis il dit au revoir à sa sœur.

Je me retiens pour ne pas sautiller de joie sur place : ça y est ! On part !

Bella sourit et la voir heureuse est mon plus beau cadeau !

On s'installe en voiture et je démarre.

On lève les bras d'un même mouvement en criant de joie !

« YEAAAAAAH ! »

« Bon Bella, on va ou ? »

Ouais parce qu'on a même pas décidé du lieu de nos vacances ! On se fait un road trip et puis c'est tout !

« TOUT DROIT VERS LE SUD ! »

« Ca marche ! »

On roule, roule et roule encore.

On conduit en alternance tout en bavardant.

On fait une pause à Salem, dans l'Oregon, pour manger un peu.

On roule depuis 6 heures et je m'étire douloureusement.

Bella vient se coller contre moi.

Je la regarde. Bon sang, qu'est ce que je suis content !

Elle porte un short en jean et même si le temps n'est pas vraiment beau j'ai chaud, tout d'un coup !

Mais on avale un sandwich et on repart : le but, c'est d'être en Californie avant le soir !

Et on y arrive : en fin de soirée on arrive dans une petite bourgade appelée Yreka.

On est en Californie.

Bella sautille sur place :

« Vacances ! VACANCES ! »

Je ris et la serre contre moi.

On mange sur le pouce assis sur un banc, avant de chercher un motel pour la nuit.

On est dans un drôle d'état d'esprit, vraiment : une sensation grisante de liberté s'est emparée de nous, c'est génial !

On avale la salade de pommes de terre de Sue et Bella est fatiguée, comme moi mais enthousiaste :

« J'ai hâte de te montrer l'endroit ou on habitait, et le Lycée, tout ça ! »

On a prévu de passer par Phoenix, et je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait tant envie d'y aller.

Bella a sans doute besoin de renouer avec son passé pour pouvoir aller définitivement de l'avant.

On prend une douche à deux mais on est épuisés, courbaturés et on tombe dans le sommeil à peine allongés, enlacés.

Le matin c'est au son du réveil de mon portable que nous émergeons.

Bella bondit littéralement hors du lit et me tire par la main :

« Allez on y vaaaa ! »

Argh. C'est un peu dur là, mais son énergie me booste.

En moins d'une demi heure on est en voiture.

Je grignote un beignet tandis que Bella conduit.

Etre en Californie lui plait visiblement beaucoup. Elle se met même à chanter et je fais mine de me boucher les oreilles : je reçois un coup de poing dans l'épaule et du coup je chante aussi, plus fort qu'elle pour cacher sa voix.

Le trajet jusqu'à San Francisco est plus rapide que celui d'hier : on est à destination en moins de 6 heures.

On parle beaucoup dans la voiture, de nous, de notre passé, de notre futur.

J'apprends plus de choses sur Bella qu'en 8 mois de relation…

Je commence à comprendre que le caractère fantasque, voire burlesque, de sa mère, s'il peut paraître amusant, à obligé Bella (sans bien sur que sa mère ne le souhaite ni même ne s'en rende compte) à devenir adulte et à prendre des responsabilités qui n'étaient pas de son âge. De plus, Bella se tenait en retrait, comme écrasée par la personnalité exubérante de sa mère…

Heureusement, elle arrive maintenant à s'affirmer plus, ne pas se dévaloriser, reconnaître ses propres qualités.

La thérapie l'y a beaucoup aidée, notre relation aussi je pense.

Sa famille également, et bien sur Alice.

Ma sœur et Bella sont devenues très amies et elles passent du temps ensemble. Elles se complètent à merveille comme Alice et Jasper se complètent aussi.

Bella est vraiment heureuse d'être à San Francisco.

On commence par parcourir un peu le Golden Gate Park avant d'aller au Quai des pêcheurs.

Puis, fourbus, on trouve un hôtel.

Je suis moins fatigué qu'hier et je compte bien profiter de ma fiancée.

Elle doit partager mes pensées parce qu'elle m'invite sous la douche avec elle…

L'eau coule sur nous, délassant nos muscles endoloris par trop de voiture.

Mes mains s'emparent de ses seins, ma bouche de ses lèvres.

Elle gémit dans ma bouche et ma langue tourne autour de la sienne, exigeante.

Je m'aventure entre ses cuisses et la caresse avec application pendant qu'elle passe ses doigts le longs de mon dois, puis de mes fesses.

Oh ma poulette je vais te bouffer toute crue…

Nous n'avons recommencé à avoir des rapports sexuels qu'i mois. Pendant 3 mois ça a été ceinture, juste un peu de flirt , le temps qu'elle aille mieux. Et dire que ça a été dur est un euphémisme…

Du coup, chaque fois qu' 'on fait l'amour je profite à fond du moment!

Je l'entraine sur le lit, encore mouillée.

Je l'embrasse avec douceur puis avec avidité, avant de me laisser glisser le long de son corps.

Je dévore ses seins, suçant avec force les mamelons durcis et tendus…

Elle gémit et arque son bassin vers moi. Je plaque alors ses hanches contre le matelas et vais trouver son sexe de ma langue.

Malgré ses efforts cette caresse la comble trop pour qu'elle puisse se contenir et elle se met à gémir et pleurnicher bruyamment.

Ses plaintes de plaisir me rendent plus dur encore et je glisse deux doigts dans son vagin trempé, le distendant doucement, tout en pistonnant en elle.

Mais ma Bella se transforme en furie et s'arrache à mes mains: elle me renverse en arrière et je ne fais pas grand-chose pour l'en empêcher… Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et se penche sur moi: elle prend mon érection dans sa bouche et c'est mon tour de gémit et haleter.

Bella sait exactement comment me sucer pour me faire du bien, tout comme je sais exactement comment la lécher…

Elle s'amuse à me faire languir en tournant sa langue autour de mon gland surchauffé avant de me prendre en bouche le plus possible, me faisant crier et décoller du matelas.

Elle enchaine alors avec des mouvements de vas et vient très doux et efficaces et je me dégage au bout de quelques minutes, avant de jouir dans sa bouche; Bien su r j'adore ça et elle l'accepte sans problème mais là je veux autre chose.

Elle comprend et réagit aussitôt: avant que je n'ai le temps de la renverser sous moi elle prend appui sur mes épaules et vient s'empaler sur ma queue tendue pour elle.

Elle s'adapte à ma taille, les yeux fermés, haletantes et je la regarde tandis qu'elle absorbe ma queue en elle. Puis elle se met à onduler sur moi, ses mouvements amples et rapides la font coulisser le long de ma queue de plus en plus facilement au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'élargit pour moi et que sa cyprine se fait plus abondante.

Ses seins dansent à mesure de sa chevauchée et finalement, n'y tenant plus, je vais les prendre dans mes mains, les malaxant tandis que les joues de Bella se colorent de plaisir.

Elle rejette la tête en arrière, le souffle court et augmente la cadence;

Je sens ses muscles vaginaux se contracter autour de ma verge et l'orgasme la fait crier;

Quand elle se laisse tomber sur mon torse je prends les choses en mains et me dégage: je la fais cambrer, à plat ventre, sa tête et sa poitrine sur le matelas, son dos arqué, ses jambes repliées et écartées, sa petite chatte juteuse exposée, offerte….

Je me positionne à l'entrée de son antre et plonge en elle, ouvrant mon chemin, elle est à nouveau resserrée…Elle gémit à nouveau et gigote, je pose mes mains sur ses fesses et la plaque, tout en lui disant:

« Il est temps de te marteler il me semble ma belle… »

« Hmmm…Oh oui! »

Je joins le geste à la parole et la prend avec force et vigueur. Elle est si chaude, si douce, si serrée… Je bute au fond de son ventre à chaque poussée en elle et à chaque fois un cri lui échappe, témoignant son plaisir à elle aussi.

Je coulisse de plus en plus aisément en elle, j'écarte ses fesses pour mieux voir mes intromissions en elle.

Et enfin l'orgasme me frappe de plein fouet, me faisant crier son prénom et me déverser en elle en longs jets puissants.

On s'enlace et je la couvre de baisers.

Elle se blottit dans mes bras et ce geste de confiance me comble autant que le plaisir que nous venons de partager.

Je l'aime, tellement…

_- BE BE BE BE BE BE BE -_

On s'est dit oui.

Il y a deux heures que Bella est ma femme.

Demain matin nous partons en lune de miel: 10 jours sur une île déserte en plain océan, dans une villa de rêve.

Juste elle et moi, et notre amour.

Je revois la petite jeune fille perdue qu'elle était. Elle est tellement transformée à présent. C'est la même jeune femme, mais elle est à présent pleine de joie de vivre. Elle est forte et déterminée. Elle sera bientôt enseignante et je suis tellement fier d'elle…

Jane aussi changé, elle a grandit, plus que je n'aurais cru: elle est à peine plus petite que Bella, à présent.

Elle est majeure depuis quelques semaines et fiancée à Seth depuis quelques jours.

Par la suite, quand Bella a été guérie pour de bon, j'ai souvent effectué des gardes bénévoles dans le bus , celui là même ou j'ai connu Bella.

Mais je n'étais plus seul. Hier soir encore c'est ainsi que nous avons « enterré » nos vies de garçon, de jeune fille: en étant volontaire pour venir en aide à ceux qui en ont le plus besoin.

J'ai pour moi le bagage médical, Bella a l'expérience, que rien ne peut remplacer.

Elle a pour projet de mettre en place un centre d'aide gratuit pour les études: aide aux devoirs pour les enfants et les adolescents, mais aussi apprendre à lire ,écrire et compter à ceux qui ne savent pas, quel que soit leur âge.

A travers ce qui a été la pire période de sa vie Bella a trouvé sa voie.

Et elle m'a trouvé moi.

_**Ndla: merci de m'avoir suivit dans cette fic. J'ai plein d'idées pour d'autres histoires, mais tout d'abord je veux terminer « bobo » et « correspondance » (un dernier chapitre pour chacune).**_


End file.
